Lakefic
by Larisa-ts
Summary: Después de haber sido enviada a la casa del lago de su abuela por una semana como castigo, Jade aprende que una de sus rivales de la escuela está ahí también. Hay un montón de cambio de roles entre las dos chicas mientras encuentras similitudes en cada una de sus personalidades. JORI Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.
1. El Jet Negro

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

**N/T: Aquí traigo otra historia, ya que casi termino la de En Medio, está es una de las que más trabajo me está costando traducir pero es de mis favoritas, espero que la disfruten =) **

* * *

><p>La escuela apesta. Mis amigos son todos del tipo que no matarían a una mosca. Mis maestros no están capacitados para enseñar. Nadie entiende nada de lo que hago o por qué lo hago, es simplemente considerado automáticamente incorrecto.<p>

Así que se podría decir que mi vida ya apesta, ¿y ahora quieren enviarme lejos al lago por toda una semana? Permítanme dejarles algo claro aquí… No puedo SOPORTAR a mi abuela, o sus ideales estúpidos.

"¡Todo lo que hice fue aventarles un par de huevos a los carros que pasaban!" discuto antes de que me lleven hasta la entrada. Después de tres horas y media de camino tratando de convencerlos de enviarme a cualquier otro lado, CUALQUIER OTRO LADO menos ahí, todo para nada.

"Jade, tomaste el auto de tu madre sin permiso, obstruiste a varias personas inocentes de ver el camino y… ¡ahora no tenemos más huevos para hacer tostadas francesas mañana!" Mi papá se queja.

"Harold…" My mamá regaña. ¿Quién puede culparlo? La comida siempre está en su mente.

"Quiero decir… hubo persona heridas por tu culpa". Él corrige.

Permanezco sentada mientras ellos salen del auto y toman mis cosas. Pronto mi mamá se irrita y me apresura a salir del vehículo abriendo mi puerta y señalándome que salga.

"Una semana en el lago será muy relajante para ti, Jade". Mi madre informa, atravesando mi cerebro por, oh, quizás la centésima vez hoy. "Puedes pasar tiempo con tu abuela, donde no es posible meterte en más problemas".

Sí, justo lo que necesitaba; la abuelita diciéndome que 'vaya a jugar bajo el sol' y '¡me asegure de usar el hilo dental tres veces al día!' ¿Por qué mejor no me disparan ya?

Entro y el chucho de mi abuelita, Pepinillos, me taclea instantáneamente. Él era una mezcla entre un pastor alemán y un hombre lobo.

"¡Pepinillos! ¡Abajo!" La abuela grita desde su asiento. Su voz no con mucha potencia para su edad, pero aún suficiente para hacer que el chucho deje de lamer mi cara.

Una vez que mis padres dejan todo mi equipaje en las escaleras y le agradecen a la abuela por recibirme una semana, regresan al auto y se van. Estuvieron tres minutos máximo, claramente no queriendo permanecer más.

Ahí fue cuando me empezó a hablar.

"Oh, ¡hola conejita de caramelo! ¡Cielos, te has puesto más hermosa desde la última vez que te vi!"

"Síp". Asiento, luego tomo mi maleta y empiezo a arrastrarla hacia arriba por las escaleras tan rápido como puedo.

No me detengo, ni siquiera cuando ella intenta hablarme de nuevo. "¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? Ven a hablar conmigo Jade, ¡te he extrañado, querida!"

Cierro la puerta de vidrio tras de mí, ahogándome en su voz chillona. Están estas recámaras en el piso de hasta arriba y dos baños. Ya que sólo éramos yo y la abuelita, ¡podía escoger la que quisiera! Menos su cuarto, ese estaba en el piso principal.

Tomo el cuarto más lejano hasta el fondo. El cuarto estaba decorado en negro con dorado con una cama King size en el centro. Había una gran pantalla plana en el buró frente a la cama., controlada por el mismo control, así como las luces, ventilador, estéreo. La abuelita podría ser fastidiosa, ¡pero sí que tiene acondicionado! Casi lo compensa por la tortura que estoy obligada a sufrir.

Mientras estoy recostada en la grande y cómoda cama, viendo fijamente a la diosa griega que delineaba la habitación. Ciertamente se sentía como la realeza. _Tal vez_ no sería tan malo después de todo.

CAP 1: El Jet Negro.

Me desperté con una llamada de teléfono. Ruedo perezosamente a las ocho en punto de la mañana para ver a mi abuela llamando.

"¿Hola?" Bostezo, estirando mis brazos y mi cuello con cansancio.

"Hola dulzura". Contesta. "¡Hice panqueques!"

La anciana era demasiado frágil para subir las escaleras por sí misma para hablar conmigo. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de que seguía dormida…

"Déjame ponerme ropa". Suspiro antes de presionar el botón de colgar.

¿Quién despierta a alguien a las ocho de la mañana? Sí, es viernes, pero ¡es verano, por Dios! Sólo ha pasado una noche y ya me está hartando…

Tomo un top claro y unos shorts, y me dirijo arrastrándome hacia abajo. La abuela no estaba cerca, pero había un plato de panqueques en la barra.

Después de rociar el desayuno con jarabe de maple, empiezo a comer. Casi a la mitad, Pepinillos empieza a chilla por comida, y le aviento un pedazo para hacer que se detenga. Pronto después de eso, la puerta***** se abre y la anciana frágil entra cojeando.

"Veo que encontraste tu desayuno, cariñito", ella sonría, se inclina en la barra para apoyarse.

"¡Veo que _tú_ encontraste el desayuno de Pepinillos!" comento ante la bolsa de porquería para perro que está cargando.

"Oh, sí". Ella recuerda. "¿Puedes sacar esto al frente, querida? De verdad sería de ayuda".

"No puedo". Me encojo de hombros. "Tengo que ir a terminar de desempacar".

Con eso me dirijo hacia arriba, deslizo mi silla, y me detengo en las escaleras.

"Pero cariño, es sólo –"

"Mira, de verdad me encantaría ayudarte, pero si no empiezo a desempacar ahora mismo probablemente se me olvide, y luego tendré que buscar en mi maleta si quiero algo, y eso es simplemente malo. ¿Ok?" Me entretengo, añadiendo lo más que puedo detalles sin sentido alguno a mi excusa antes de llegar a la cima de la escalera y cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué? Un poco de ejercicio le hará bien.

Un texto perdido de Cat, y un episodio perdido de 'The Wood'. Qué bueno que el DVR graba todos los programas que quiero. Afortunadamente, mis preferencias seguían guardadas de la última vez. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era prender la televisión anoche y teclear mi nombre y ¡PUFF! ¡Todos mis programas se guardarían! Respondo al mensaje de Cat mientras que al mismo tiempo prendo la televisión.

"¡Esta semana, The Wood!" El sonido fuerte se escucha alrededor. Cubro mis orejas mientras busco el control.

Lo olvide; recordó mis preferencias de volumen también.

Sí, las cosas iban geniales como por una hora y media antes de recibir otro texto. Pensando que era Cat mensajéandome de regreso, me fijo para ver que es de la abuela, pidiéndome que le ayude con los trastes.

"Así que, ¿te crees tan genial porque sabes como textear? Trata de descifrar este..." Me burlo en voz alta, sabiendo que igual no me puede oír.

'Prdn pro stoi okupada'**** **Enviado.

Después de diez minutos empieza a sonar. ¡Me sorprende que la haya mantenido todo este tiempo ocupada antes de rendirse!

"Heeey…" digo con tono muerto.

"¡Jade West, estás no son vacaciones! Ahora, no creo que entiendas que este es tu castigo y estoy tratando de ser tan paciente como puedo, pero tú no has sido nada más que– "

A este punto sólo bajo en teléfono y le quito la pausa a mi programa. _Déjenla vociferar un rato, quizás me la quite de encima_.

"… lo cual es total y completamente irresponsable - ¿Jade? ¿Estás escuchando? Escucho sobre los dos chicos peleando en el programa.

"Síp". Miento, luego dejo salir una risa cuando uno de los estudiantes es apuñalado.

"¡Jovencita, baja en este instante"!

Recibo una buena, larga plática, y luego me ordena quitar todas la telarañas en el patio; incluyendo el muelle, botes y el balcón. Apenas estaba acabando de envolver las telarañas del pontón en una rama cuando vi un jet ski acercándose.

¡Algún IDIOTA en su maldito ski acuático negro decidió que sería una buena idea salpicarme mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa! Me giro y le grito a él cretino desconsiderado, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos para escuchar alguna palabra de lo que dije. El vehículo acuático negro ya había pasado la Marina,*** y dando vuelta hacia el otro lado.

El descaro… entre a la casa, empapada.

"Querida, ¿te caíste en la lago?" Ella pregunta con una mirada preocupada. "¿Te heriste dulzura?"

Le digo que estoy perfectamente bien, y le explico sobre el cretino en el jet ski.

"¿Una moto acuática negra dices...?" Ella reflexiona. "¿Tenía rayas blancas que parece que se difunden en torno a él?"

"Sí", le pregunto. "¿Lo conoces?"

Ella dice que mucha gente se ha quejado sobre haber sido salpicada con agua por el chico, pero nadie nunca lo ha visto. Sin embargo, el vive del otro lado del lago.

"Los vecinos y yo fuimos haya una vez, después de que un día vimos al vándalo regresar. Siempre que tratábamos de tocar la puerta, nadie contestaba".

Eso no es ninguna ayuda.

"Lo que sí sabemos es que quien quiera que sea no vive exactamente ahí todo el tiempo. Es más algo que va y viene que ha estado pasando ya por un tiempo…"

Si la abuelita veía la situación de esa manera, es claro que la está molestando. Y si la está molestando TANTO, y TANTA gente está molesta por este misterioso buscapleitos del jet ski… bueno, hace que me empiece a preguntar…

¿Por qué todavía no conozco a esta persona?

Quiero decir, obviamente si el chico es casi echado por molestar a los vejestorios que viven aquí, él _sabe_ lo que es divertirse. Pensándolo bien, la Marina renta jet skis. Tal vez la próxima vez que vea al vándalo en al agua trataré de resolver el misterio de su identidad. Sólo pensar en todos los momentos de tortura que podemos tener juntos me hace estar ansiosa de conocerlo.

Está decidido. Tome un poco del dinero para el almuerzo, y unos veinticinco extra para la renta, y le hice saber a mi abuela que iba a ir a la Marina.

La Marina es este lugar maravilloso en la esquina de la calle y el lago, que sirve los básicos favoritos como los sándwiches, hot-dogs, y nachos, junto con otra más comida sabrosa ¡y una larga selección de helados! Sería el lugar perfecto si el pueblo no estuviera lleno de gente vieja. Sin embargo, la soledad del lugar era tranquilo y los trabajadores eran bastantes decentes.

"¡Jade!" Una de los empleadas, cuyo nombre es Barb, saluda. "¡Tiempo sin verte! Oye, ¿dónde está el resto de la familia? ¿Te les adelantaste de nuevo?"

"Hey". Sonrío. "Estoy aquí yo sola, de hecho".

"¡No me digas!"

Asiento. "Sip, solo yo y mi abu". Contesto en un tono falso de emoción.

"¿Qué pudo hacer hoy por ti caramelo?" Ella pregunta.

Barb, a pesar de estar en los últimos años de los cuarentas, era una de las personas más jóvenes viviendo en la cuadra. Ella actuaba como los tipos viejos, pero más exuberante en su forma de hablar. Ella era amable, la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Estaba buscando rentar uno de tus jet skis, de hecho", respondo, sacando el dinero de mi bolsillo.

"Wow, espera Jade. ¿Estás segura de qué sabes conducir una de esas?

No puede ser tan difícil. Beck tenía una de estas en la casa de su tía en Cancún. A pesar de que yo no la conduje, verlo hacerlo parecía bastante fácil.

Ella estaba vacilante, pero conozco a Bar bastante bien; una vez que le ofreces dinero, no se puede negar. No me importa pagar un poco de más de todas formas si va para ayudar a este lugar.

"¡No olvides tu casco!" Ella dice detrás de mí.

Ella me lanza un casco rosa fosforescente para que combine con el jet ski. No mi primera elección de color, pero es el único que funciona bien según ella. Cierro la correa de protección del casco y subo la mascarilla antes de encenderla y dirigirme allá afuera.

Doy un par de vueltas alrededor de la isla. 'Diamond Lake' no era muy grande, pero era definitivamente más grande que la mayoría de los que he visto. Manipular el manubrio no era tan difícil y me encontré rápido poniéndolo en la máxima velocidad.

Sin embargo, no me atreví a dar saltos, como vi que lo hizo el misterioso hombre cuando lo vi la primera vez, media hora después.

Él relampagueó por un camino recto, luego dio un giro brusco y salto sobre su propia ola. Me tapa el camino y casi pierdo el balance. Tomo mi moto de agua de nuevo y acelero, y empiezo mi persecución del corredor de olas de negro.

Dimos vueltas alrededor de la isla, luego montazona por la zona de pesca. Después de dar vueltas por el área prohibida, el conductor misterioso se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido. Ya de regreso en las aguas abiertas, hizo otro giro inesperado e hizo olas en mi dirección. Mientras intente esquivarlas hacia el otro lado, la ola inmensa se estrello en un lado y me envió volando fuera del jet ski.

Mi mascarilla llena de agua, forzándome a levantar el protector de la cara. Una vez que salgo a la superficie, veo un guante negro acercándoseme.

Tomo el brazo hacia arriba, hasta que soy recibida por la sonrisa cálida de –

"¿Vega?" me ahogo de la sorpresa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay algunas palabras que no tiene una traducción exacta y aunque trato de adaptarlo en todas las historias lo mejor que puedo hay unas que son difíciles así que aquí está como está directo del inglés.<strong>

***Screen door**

****Sry but I m bizee**

*****The Marina (ya está en español)**

**P.D. No olviden dejar review :3**


	2. Fogata

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 2: FOGATA<p>

Su expresión rápidamente cambia de recibimiento a una de disgusto mientras se me queda viendo. Tomo su mano de todas formas y la dejo subirme en su vehículo.

"Jade, ¿qué estás haciendo en 'Diamond Lake'? Ella pregunta.

"¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo!" Me quedo viendo fijamente.

Ella empieza a decir cuánto lo siente por haberme tirado así. Cuando le pregunto porque me salpico antes, me explica que creyó que era mi abuela.

"La Sra. West es una de las personas que trata de echarme del lago. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella era de los mismos 'West' que tú…" Tori explica, dándose cuenta ahora que estoy emparentada con la bruja.

"Así que espera… lo que quieres decir es que, ¿tú odias a mi abuela también?" Aclaro.

"Bueno, a ella y a sus amigos. Ellos siempre me dejan notas groseras diciendo que 'perturbo la naturaleza' o algo así".

¿Tori? ¿Vengándose? Debe ser la primera vez. Nunca explicamos porque estábamos aquí, pero asumo que Tori sabía que tengo familia aquí. Vuelvo a subir en mi moto y la enciendo otra vez.

"¡Nos vemos luego, supongo!" Se despide con la mano antes de encender la suya.

"No cuentes con eso", le digo después de acelerar.

De regreso a la Marina, saco los pocos billetes que me quedan para ordenar una bola de helado de fresa para mí.

"¿Barquillo? Barb pregunta, asumiendo que quiero lo usual.

"Lo sabes". Respondo y le doy mi propina. Sólo eran veinticinco centavos, pero no lo iba a llevar a todos lados conmigo.

"¡Cuídate cariño!"

Como mi 'almuerzo' camino a casa, y luego tengo que hacer más deberes antes de dirigirme a mi habitación. Cuando por fin termine de trapear el suelo de la cocina, decidí en vez de subir ir hacia la cochera, dónde había maquinitas echas y derechas esperando por mí para jugar.

Conecto mi iPod al estéreo, luego resuena algo de metal mientras disfruto un juego de 'The New Zealand Story'. Cuatro turnos después, y la bruja ya se estaban quejando.

"¿Podrías bajarle un poco, dulzura?" Ella grita por encima del ruido.

Cuando me dirijo a mi habitación después, me doy cuenta de que Cat me mensajeó antes del almuerzo. También recibí un texto de Tori un rato después de haber terminado lo del lago.

Decía; 'fogata 322, 10PM. Dile a tu abuela que no está invitada.'

¿Fogata? ¡¿Quiénes iban a ir?! Supongo que cualquiera que sea el anfitrión probablemente vive en la cae en la casa que Tori está visitando. Si hubiera otros adolescentes en este lago, estoy segura de que ya hace mucho lo hubiera sabido.

Y enserio, ¿diez de la noche en punto? ¡Podría estar jugando juegos **(N/T: No es redundante playing, es decir, jugando tiene varios usos en inglés, así que era necesario especificar juegos)** o viendo televisión a esa hora! La abuela estaría dormida, tendría la casa para mí sola, ¿por qué en la Tierra iría a una fogata con ancianos?

Entre más lo pensaba, más curiosa estaba. ¿Y si en verdad había otros adolescentes en Diamond de los cuáles yo no sabía? Podría textearle de regreso y preguntar, o quizás sólo ir por un par de minutos y ver… sí. Si voy después de que un par de personas ya estén allá, puedo ver qué tipo de gente habrá y si no es buena, siempre puedo decir que me siento enferma e irme.

O no. No hay razón por la cual no le pueda decir a Tori a la cara que la fiesta apesta. Supongo que ya veremos qué pasa.

Para cuando dan las diez en punto, me doy cuenta de que la Marina cerró y no me pueden dejar el Jet ski. La abuelita mantiene las llaves de sus otros botes guardados, así que eso sólo me deja con el bote de remos. Remando yo sola todo el camino tomará un tiempo, me imagino, así que si quiero llegar antes de las diez quince, me tengo que ir ya.

…Dios, es un camino largo, sin embargo.

"¿Hola?" Tori contesta cuando decido llamarle. Hay música a todo volumen en el fondo.

La verdad no quería que ella supiera que iba a ir para empezar, pero hacer que me dé un aventón hacia allá sería mucho más fácil.

"Hey". Respondo. "¿La invitación aún está vigente para mí?"

"Sí, si quieres venir. ¡Sólo ven a la casa que tiene el fuego!" Ella grita por encima de la canción.

"En realidad, estaba esperando que pudieras venir a recogerme". Admito.

Hay una pausa.

"Jade, estoy justo en medio de azar malvaviscos. No puedes solo– "

"¡Mira Vega, si en verdad quieres que vaya a tu estúpida fiesta entonces ven a recogerme, maldita sea!" Interrumpo enojada. "Estaré afuera en el muelle en 117** (N/T: En inglés dice dock at 117 no sé, a que se refiera exactamente)**. Si no estás ahí en cinco minutes, me voy a la cama".

Cuelgo sin darle la oportunidad de responder. Ella sabe dónde está la casa de mi abuela si ella creyó necesario salpicarme esta mañana, cinco minutos es tiempo suficiente para que ella traiga su trasero hasta aquí.

Me siento y escucho la música haciendo eco en el lago. Ellos estaban reproduciendo canciones como 'Summertime' de Bridgit Mendler, y 'Pumped up Kicks'. Eso es lo que escuche por el teléfono, de todas formas. 'TGIF' resonaba en el agua ahora, y me hace preguntarme si la canción refleja la generación del grupo que estaba allá. Tal vez había esperanza…

La moto negra se confundía con el lago obscuro en el cielo de noche. Si no fuera por el motor, nunca hubiera sabido que ya venía.

"Ya era tiempo". Digo impaciente, subiéndome en la moto de agua.

"Sabes, si crees que la fiesta es tan estúpida, nadie te está obligando a venir". Ella señala, pero antes de que pueda responder, ella acelera hacia el pozo de fuego brillando en la distancia.

Desafortunadamente, la fiesta sólo era un montón de gente grande. El viejo tío de Tori era el anfitrión, ya que era su casa. El sólo pensar que realmente tuve esperanza de que esto fuera una fiesta _de verdad_… pero sólo era una estúpida reunión de viejos excéntricos.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Tori sonríe.

"¿Puedes llevarme a casa ahora?" Pregunto, sabiendo que la respuesta sería no, pero sólo preguntado para molestarla más.

"Jade, acabamos de llegar. ¿Cómo sabes que no te vas a divertir?" Ella reta, luego se va hacia el pozo de fuego.

"¡Porque todos aquí son dinosaurios!" Le digo enojada, y luego camino hacia ella.

Tenemos un asiento junto al fuego crujiente, el cual se siente cálido en mis manos y rostro. El resto de mi estaba cubierto, pero mi piel desnuda estaba empezando a sentir el frío contacto de la briza del agua.

"¡Toma un malvavisco, jovencita!" Un hombre ofrece, pasándome la golosina redonda esponjosa.

"No acepto comida de extraños". Declaro sin rodeos, luego regreso a tostar mis yemas de los dedos.

"Jade, ¡este es mi tío Phillip!" Tori introduce.

"¡Un placer conocer uno de los amigos e Tori!" El anciano sonríe. "Mm… ¿cuál es tu nombre de nuevo niña?"

"Jade W– ". Empiezo, pero Tori me interrumpe.

"¡Wheeler! ¡Sí, está es mi amiga, Jade Wheeler!" Ella termina.

Su tío me pasa el bocadillo pegajoso, y estrecha mi mano con su mano abierta. Ya que camina legos, le dirijo una mirada a Tori.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Le pregunto, aún viéndola mientras atravieso una rama en mi malvavisco.

"Bueno, mi tío como que odia a tu abuela también… Porque, ya sabes, ellos– "

"Ellos no te quieren en el lago, lo entiendo". Termino.

Ella le da una mordida a su malvavisco quemado. "Correcto". Ella muerde. Ya después de tragárselo, ella continúa con su punto. "Bueno, si él supiera que eres su nieta, él probablemente no te dejaría quedarte ni nada".

"¿Entonces tú escogiste Wheeler?" Acuso. "¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor?"

"¡Relájate!" Ella ríe. "Es solo temporalmente. Ya sabes, sólo para cuando estés aquí y quieras salir y esas cosas".

_Como si quisiera._

Cuando mi malvavisco se incendia, lo giro un par de veces y lo dejo ponerse café antes de soplarle. La parte de afuera es la mejor parte, después de todo. Como sea, espero que Tori no está hablando enserio sobre queriendo que yo 'salga y esas cosas'. Sólo porque las dos tenemos parientes en el mismo lago no significa que tengamos que vernos la una a la otra todo el tiempo. Ya veía bastante de ella en la escuela para que me dure todo el verano. Créanme.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, pero estoy segura de que ya pasa de media noche en este momento. Mucho de los invitados están empezando a irse, mientras otros se iban quedando. Máximo había por lo menos diez personas aquí y no más de quince, de acuerdo a lo que asumo. La música era buena, pero no había realmente mucho que hacer.

"¡Jade!" El tío de Tori me llama, luego baila hacia mí.

Yo estaba contenta recogiendo unos pequeños cangrejos ermitaños cuando él decidió venir a checarme. Quién sabe en dónde desapareció Tori, pero no me podría importar menos.

"¡Hola, jovencita!" El ríe, claramente borracho hasta atrás. "¿Estás disfrutando la fiestas? ¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"No realmente". Suspiro con fastidio.

"¡Oh, vainas! ¡Eso es porque no estás tomando!" El se carcajea, luego lentamente se tambalea de un lugar a otro.

"Amigo, tengo 16". Le informo. "Y estoy bastante segura de que es ilegal ofrecerla alcohol a un menor".

"¿En serio? Bueno, ya estoy en problemas entonces… ¡hasta el fondo!"

Él deja car media lata en el cemento dónde estaba sentada, y luego se va valseando lejos. El impacto no fue suficiente como para salpicar a alguien, pero el ruido que hizo que mi molusco se alejara.

¿Qué quiso decir con 'ya en problemas'? ¿Podría ser que…?

No. Tori es una chica _buena_. Tori sigue todas las reglas. Ella nunca bebería siendo menor. Pero también, yo jamás creí que ella acosara a un anciano a propósito, mucho menos a varios. Tal vez había un lado obscuro en este señorita perfección que creí conocer. Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, supongo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Hola, aquí está el segundo capítlo, es un fic corto, así que espero no tardarme mucho, y que les guste el capítulo, gracias a todos los que leen, espeialmente a los que ponen la historia en favoritos, la siguen y dejan review, Eternally Paradox, AdamFuckingTorres, F3rN4nD4, ShionSeverly, , 32 y a los anónimos.**

**Si quieren pasar por mi otra traducción que ya casi temrino, En Medio.**

**Disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar review =)**


	3. VicAstuta

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 3: VicAstuta<p>

"Je je…" Una Tori Vega ríe. "¡No seas ridauncula!

"¿En serio? Porque acabas de decir 'ridauncula'". Señalo a su respuesta cuando le pregunte '¿has estado bebiendo?'.

"Está bien, está bien". Ella se ríe. "Tal vez tome, como, un sorbo, ¡pero no estoy malditamente borracha!"

"¡Sí, lo estás!" Le grito enojada. "¡Y tienes que llevarme a casa!"

"Na… tú puedes… tú puedes conducir a casa Jade. Sólo asegúrate de conducir de regreso cuando llegues allá". Ella me instruye ignorantemente.

"Oye, ¡enserio! ¿Cuánto tuviste que haber tomado?" Repito, casi temerosa por su salud en este momento.

"Como… no sé… ¿cinco?"

¿Cinco?

"… seis…"

"¡Oh por Dios!" Me altero.

Viéndola tratar de moverse y hablar era bastante divertido al principio, pero burlarse de ella se está volviendo viejo bastante rápido en esos días. Como la gente en esta fiesta. Aparte, cada vez que trataba de decirle que estaba siento torpe o estúpida, ¡lo tomaba como un maldito cumplido! Eventualmente me ofreció un poco, pero lo rechace.

"Olvídalo. Si bebo ahora. Jamás llegare a casa en una pieza".

"Sólo pasa la noche aquí". Ella ofrece.

¿Qué tan tonta es? Le explico que mi abuela, quien ODIA a su familia, no tiene ni idea de que estoy aquí. Ella dice que simplemente podemos irnos temprano en la mañana antes de que la abuelita se despierte, y jamás sabrá que me fui.

"Tengo que decir, que eso es bastante inteligente…" Medito.

Tori sonríe y asiente emocionada.

"Inteligente y astuto… ¿Cuándo te volviste tan astuta Vega?"

"No lo sé. El tío Philip es bastante astuusen…" Ella dice.

"As-tu-to". Lo separo en sílabas para ella.

"Cierto". Ella niega. "Supongo que me siento más cómoda siendo yo misma alrededor de él que con mi verdadera familia…"

Estaba decidido que pasaría la noche, y dormiría en el sillón. Después de esto, Tori levanta una nueva lata de cerveza.

"¿Entonces…?" Ella me tienta, poniéndola frente a mi cara.

Yo cedo. "¡Ah, está bien!"

Las dos nos acabamos un paquete entero de doce, y las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco chifladas…

"Ok, ya, ¡tengo una!" Tori ríe, luego escupe en el piso cuando el alcohol trata de volver a subir. "Ok… ok… si tu pudieras… mm… si pudieras salir con cualquier celebridad en el universo, ¿quién sería?"

"Oh, Nolan Funk". Respondo. "Sin duda".

"¿Enserio…?" Ella dice, su visión fallando. "Pensé que serías más del tipo de chica de 'Dahavie' o 'Ryan Ross'".

"Tengo una". Empiezo, ignorando su último comentario. "Mm… si pudieras… dispararle a cualquier celebridad en el mundo".

"Oh, ¡oh cielos!" Ella se estresa, poniendo las manos sobre la cabeza cómo si en verdad fuera una opción. "Ok, bueno… ¿qué pasa si le disparo a Justine Beiber **(N/T: Así está escrito en el original)**, pero la bala lo atraviesa y golpea a Rebecca Black?"

"Sólo uno". Le reitero. "Aparte, Rebecca Black no es una celebridad, es una cualquiera".

Ambas empezamos a reír histéricamente.

Entre más preguntas hacíamos, más estúpidas se ponían estas. Era interesante… estuvimos de acuerdo bastante en la mayoría. A pesar de que estábamos borrachas, nuestro sentido de la opinión no estaba muy afectado. ¿Podría ser que en verdad tenga más que sólo unas cosas en común con esta chica?

Aún estábamos sentadas en la escalera cuando una señorita desconocida se nos acerco. "¡Estamos a punto de poner el karaoke niñas! ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?"

Ambas saltamos en un latido – excepto que Tori se golpeo la cabeza en el pasamanos y yo como que perdí el balance y me caí hacia atrás.

"Ya vamos para allá Miriam". Tori responde mientras se soba la cabeza.

Todos estaban desentonados y cantando las palabras arrastradas, pero estaba bien. Cuando estás borracho hasta atrás, no importa mucho. Luego Tori me pidió cantar una con ella. Dije no, pero todos los demás insistieron que cantara con ella. Finalmente cedí.

"…oh - ¡Está bien, está bien!"

La noche fue increíble, de acuerdo a lo que puedo recordar. Fue extraño despertar junto a Tori la mañana siguiente, porque _juro_ que me dormí en el sillón.

"Tori". Gruño, sacudiendo a la chica dormilona. "Tori, levántate…"

Sus ojos tenían un tinte rojo cuando los abrió. Se sentó lentamente y miro a su alrededor.

"¿Dónde estoy…?" Ella parpadea sobándose la cabeza.

Suspiro enojada y le quito las sábanas. "Estamos en la casa del trasero tonto de tu Tío Philips, ¡ahora levántate y llévame a casa antes de que mi abue me mate!"

"¿Estoy en casa de mi tío?" Ella lo medita.

Es inútil hablar con ella; estoy segura de que su cabeza estaba zumbando el doble de fuerte que la mía, y asumo que no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que le decía. Lo único que quedaba hacer era arrastrarla fuera de la cama y de alguna manera subirla por las escaleras del sótano hasta la moto acuática.

La dejo caer en el asiento y meto las llaves.

"Conduce". Le ordeno, luego me agarro a su torso.

"¿Qué?"

Ya fue suficiente.

Con un solo movimiento, la empujo a un lado y la lanzo al agua. Un segundo después sale a la superficie y me mira fija y despiadadamente.

"¿Ya te despertaste?" Sonrío.

Después de regañarme y murmurando comentarios groseros entre dientes, se sube al jet ski otra vez y enciende el motor. Una vez que le informo, por quinta vez, que son las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, su pone el casco, domina el manubrio, y salimos disparadas a toda velocidad.

"Déjame en la Marina". Le grito sobre el ruido del viento en nuestros rostros.

No estaba segura si me había escuchado a través del casco grueso hasta que baja la velocidad mientras nos acercamos a la Marina.

"Si tu abue está despierta probablemente estará enojada contigo ya sea que hubieras venido conmigo o no". Tori razona.

"No si le pago a Barb para decirle que estuve aquí esta mañana para recoger un poco de pescado para la cena de hoy". Sonrío de lado, luego me bajo del vehículo.

"Barb en serio debería empezar a vender aspirinas aquí".

Me encojo de hombros, luego camino rápidamente hacia la Marina después de despedirme con la mano.

"¿Abu?" Llamo cuando entro por la puerta.

Para mi suerte, aún estaba dormida. Pepinillos viene corriendo por la puerta y lo soborno con un róbalo antes de que empiece a ladrar como loco.

Finalmente llego a mi habitación, después de subir las escaleras de puntitas y cerrando silenciosamente centímetro a centímetro la puerta. Todo hasta que mi teléfono empieza a vibrar, y pienso que de seguro es la abue buscándome.

"Oh, sólo es Cat". Suspiro de alivio. Justo a tiempo de su parte.

"Hola Cat". Río cuando le contesto.

"¡Jade!" Ella se emociona. "¡Estás bien!"

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Aparentemente la pelirroja impaciente estaba intentando localizarme anoche. Era luna llena, y ella estaba asustada de que me hubiera comido un fantasma.

Sé lo que están pensando, pero de hecho está vez ella está teniendo sentido. Cat, verán, había estado conmigo en el lago ya hace mucho, y sabe de la casa escalofriante que se asoma detrás de la calle. Mientras estábamos aquí trepamos por el balcón que encara al lago hasta el otro lado del techo, y tratamos de ver en la casa abandonada a través de los binoculares del abuelo para ver pájaros. Juramos que veríamos una de las puertas abrirse en el patio, hasta escuchamos el espeluznante riachuelo, pero nadie estaba en la casa… nos espanto.

No fue hasta un par de días después que Cat checo, y esa noche fue luna llena. Lo miramos durante otras noches, incluso fuimos a tocar en la puerta a plena luz del día, pero nada paso después de eso.

"¿Al menos has checado? ¿Y qué si la teoría era correcta…?" Ella se queja. "¿Y qué si hay algún tipo de portal paranormal que sólo se abre en las noches de luna llena…?"

"Cat, anoche ni siquiera fue luna llena". Respondo. "Estuve en una fogata toda la noche de todas formas".

"Oh, buu…" Ella hace un puchero.

Tengo otra llamada entrante… esta vez era de la abue. Le digo a Cat que la llamo después, luego contesto el teléfono.

"Hola abu". Me quejo.

"Jade querida, me preguntaba si podrías ir corriendo a la Marina y recoger un poco de pescado para la cena de hoy".

Es mejor si voy y pretendo comprar pescado, y volver con lo que ya había comprado antes en vez de dejarla conducir allá y que escuche una historia mezclada de Barb. Mejor me ahorro una explicación y no peleo con ella.

"Seguro".

Después de colgar y guardar el pescado en mi bolso, me deslizo por las escaleras y salgo por la puerta.

De camino, doy un vistazo de cerca a la casa fantasmal. El lugar aún está escalofriante como siempre, y nadie ha querido comprarlo. No puedo culparlos; yo no pondría un pie en ese lugar no para salvar mi vida.

Llego a la Marina y le explico la nueva historia a Barb. Ella dice que está de acuerdo, con la condición de que aún se pueda quedar los cinco dólares que le di.

"Ya que estoy aquí…" Empiezo, viendo como si el tema estuviera en mi mente. "¿Conoces a una chica llamada Tori Vega?"

"¿No es la sobrina de Philips?" Ella aclara. "Sí, conozco a Tori. Ella siempre pasa por aquí cuando viene a visitar a su tío"

"Tú no sabrías por qué nadie de su familia no está aquí, ¿o sí?"

Ella explica que la familia de Tori no está exactamente de acuerdo con los valores de Greg Philips. Cual sea que sea el caso, ellos no pueden evitar que Tori lo vea si eso es que ella quiere.

"Ella me dice que tiene que pagar por su propia comida y todo lo que pueda necesitar, ya que Greg nunca tiene comida en el refrigerador". Barb continúa. "Así que usualmente le hago un descuento".

"¿Ahí es a dónde todos mis sobornos van a dar?" Confirmo, cerrando un ojo, "¿para compensarte por la inhabilidad de Tori para pagarte?"

"Ya, ya, ya sé que a tu abuela no le agrada, pero ella es en realidad una chica muy dulce Jade". Barn trata de explicar. "Aparte, ¡con todo el dinero que he hecho contigo en sólo dos días, cualquier dinero adicional puede ir a ese nuevo helado de chocolate con frambuesa por el que tanto me has rogado!"

"Como sea". Murmuro y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Me agacho y Pepinillos me mira rogándome una vez más. Le digo que se calle, y la quito del camino.

"Cielo, te ves con bastante fiebre esta mañana dulzura". La abu se da cuenta. "¿No dormiste bien?"

La ignoro.

"Traje el pescado". Digo, y golpeo con la bolsa la encimera antes de alejarme.

Cuando voy a la mitad de la escalera empieza a hablar otra vez. "¿Barb olvido poner el róbalo?"

"Me faltan un par de billetes, así que me quito un pescado". Le digo.

No hay respuesta, así que supongo que se la creyó.

Mi cabeza está punzando como loca. Trato de relajarme en mi cama y prendo la televisión, pero no importa lo que haya hecho, el ruido de alrededor sólo hace que mi dolor de cabeza empeore. Jugar juegos abajo sólo hizo que mis ojos dolieran por los colores brillantes destellando constantemente, y si trato de comer algo el perro solo me ladraba. No es como si nunca antes hubiera bebido, pero nunca sentí una resaca así en mi vida.

¿Qué paso anoche, de todos modos? Recuerdo que uno de los vecinos me pateo del sillón, pero, ¿cómo termine en el sótano?

~~~Flashback~~~

"Mira aquí chica, este es el lugar usual de Charles cuando está demasiado borracho para ir a otro lado en la noche, y ya que ni siquiera fuiste invitada a quedarte…"

"¡Tu sobrina dijo que podía!" Le respondo enojada.

Él da un paso atrás. "¡Wow! Ok, está bien. No me muerdas chica, solo duerme en el salón de juegos. Hay un sillón antes del segundo comedor bajando las escaleras, se convierte en cama. Sólo asegúrate de que no haya ningún bicho en él y ya debería estar todo listo".

Cuando bajo…

"¡Greeeg! ¡Hay un bicho en el sillón!" Le digo cuando me doy cuenta de que Tori ya está durmiendo ahí.

Ella se gira y me mira. "Grosera". Ella me golpea. "Te dije que podías dormir en la sala".

"Ya está ocupado". Le informo. "De todas formas ¿Por qué no estás en uno de los cuartos? Hay como tres pisos en este lugar".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Estoy demasiado cansada para subir las escaleras".

~~~Flashforward~~~

Luego creo que me metí a la cama con ella esa noche. Así es… ¡y ella seguía robándose las sábanas! Hasta cuando duerme es molesta como el infierno.

Y ahora estoy como al principio; aburrida en la casa del lago con nada que hacer.

"¡JADE!"

…tachen eso. Tengo quehaceres que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Un poco tarde pero aquí está ya, espero que les este gustando, sólo son 9 capítulos, así que ya llevamos una tercio, no es una historia muy larga, aunque tienes dos secuelas que también ya estoy traduciendo para no tardar mucho subiendo.  
><strong>

**Si ven a algún error o algo, que no sean de cuando están tomando, por favor pónganlo en comentarios, o cualquier otra cosa que quiera decir.**

**Gracias por leer. Buen día =)**


	4. Huevos rellenos

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 4: Huevos rellenos<p>

Estaba sentada en mi habitación viendo el último episodio de 'Big Brother' cuando la puerta del balcón se abre.

¿Quién, uno se preguntaría, está irrumpiendo en la casa de mi abuela a las 8 de la noche?

"Oh, hola Jade". Tori ríe nerviosa. "No sabía que estabas mm..."

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí Vega?" La interrumpo mientras me levanto de la cama.

Ella me dice que me calle y que cierre la puerta del balcón. "Relájate. Sólo vine a jugarle una broma a tu abue. Puedes ayudarme si quieres". Ella se encoge de hombros, luego baja su bolsa.

Lo veo asombrada. Esta NO es la chica que conozco de la escuela, ella era una persona totalmente diferente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con esos huevos?" Le digo de golpe cuando saca un cartón lleno de ellos de su bolsa.

"Voy a aventarlos a su ventana. ¿No es divertido?" Ella se ríe.

"No Tori, eso no es divertido". Le informo. "Esa es exactamente la razón por la que me enviaron aquí en primer lugar, ¡y ella va a pensar que fui yo quien lo hizo!"

"Espera…" Ella se detiene. "¿Fuiste enviada aquí como castigo?"

Le cuento todo el rollo. Sobre estrellar los huevos a los carros, la gente teniendo accidentes, y como estoy siendo obligada a hacer los quehaceres hasta que la semana acabe, quehaceres que incluyen quitar los huevos de las paredes si una cosa así fuera a pasar.

"¡¿Entonces vas a estar aquí la semana entera?!" Tori se emociona, olvidando el punto de mi explicación entera.

Ella parecía muy emocionada con que la chica cuyo objetivo es hacer su vida miserable vaya ahora a quedarse en el mismo lago que ella por otros cinco días. Pensé que ella me odiaba tanto como yo la odiaba a ella.

"Vamos, ¡tenemos muchos huevos que aventar!" Ella se ríe y se dirige al pasillo llena de alegría.

"¿No oíste lo que dije?" La veo fijamente.

"Jade…" Ella resopla. "¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu abuela te diga que hacer? Si vas a estar atascada aquí por una semana, ¿por qué no tener un poco de diversión?"

La idea era intrigante. El castigo por traer al infierno aquí arriba sólo serían más quehaceres, lo cual me puedo negar a hacer, o ir a casa, y salir de esta celda de prisión.

Tori extiende la mano, un huevo en su palma, tentándome con la única cosa que me envió aquí. Tal vez esto va a ser tan malo. Si está hablando en serio sobre arrojar huevos a la casa de alguien, Vega puede no ser tan 'buena' como llegue a pensar.

Sonrío con una malvada en el ojo mientras arrebato el huevo de su mano y saco la resortera de mi bolso.

"Vamos a divertirnos". Sonrió de lado, y Tori estás más que feliz.

Primero le digo que salga por el balcón (como sea que se las haya arreglado para subir aquí arriba en primer lugar) y que nos veamos en la Marina. De ahí nos subimos en el Jet Ski y disparamos huevos desde el lago a la casa de la abu.

"Que buena idea, pero, ¿por qué no aventarle a otra cosa en el lago mientras estamos aquí? Ella elabora.

"Oh, debo decir que estoy impresionada Tori Vega". Sonrío.

Nos separamos por nuestros caminos, y le informo a la bruja que voy a ir por helado a la Marina. Ella me dice que vuelva a casa antes de que obscurezca, y le miento y le prometo que lo haré.

Lo siguiente que se, es que Tori y yo estamos de nuevo en el Jet negro, y eso sólo puede significar problemas para cualquiera a nuestro alcance.

Aceleramos, arrojando a la casa de mi abuela y todos sus amigos. Tengo mucha practica atinándole a blancos en movimiento mientras lanzo huevos desde un automóvil, pero la habilidad de Tori de disparar huevos y conducir la moto acuática eran bastante asombrosas. Ventana tras ventana fue vandalizada hasta que el único lugar que no estaba cubierto de amarillo pegajoso era la casa del tío de Tori y la Marina.

"¡Este es el mejor castigo que he tenido!" Grito, y Tori levanta sus pulgares hacia mí. Damos una vuelta más por el lago antes de detenernos en la Marina para que pueda regresar mi casco.

"Bueno, ha sido una noche productiva, si lo digo por mi". Ella sonríe con orgullo.

"De acuerdo". Río. "Nunca creí que me divertiría así con la abuela".

Ella asiente, y hay una pausa incómoda.

"…bueno, debería irme a casa ahora. Mi tío probablemente esté bastante enojado conmigo, eh…"

Mientras se voltea hacia su Jet negro, la detengo. "Mm, oye, ¿qué tal si comemos un poco de helado antes?" Sugiero tímidamente.

Ella gira su cabeza y cierra un ojo. "¿En serio?"

"Sí". Digo, más confidente. "Si tú quieres".

Ella deja caer su casco en el asiento de su Jet. "Me gustaría eso". Ella está de acuerdo.

Ella camina hacia mí de nuevo y nos quedamos viendo la una a la otra por un segundo antes de entrar. No puedo creer que este diciendo esto, pero creo que Tori Vega es mi amiga.

"¡Hola Barb!" Tori sonríe.

"¡Bueno, si no es nada más y nada menos que Tori Vega y Jade West!" Ella comenta. "Pensé que sus familias no se agradaban".

"¿No oíste?" Tori pregunta. "¡Acabamos de echar huevos a todo el lago! Ninguna enemistad entre familias va a evitar que nos divirtamos".

Por supuesto que Barb no aprobaba que vayamos por ahí haciendo travesuras, pero no llamo a las autoridades o nos sermoneo ni nada. Ella estaba de acuerdo en dejarnos hacer lo que quisiéramos. Ordene uno de vainilla, y Tori pidió un superman. Le pago a Barb el precio completo, probablemente también porque yo estaba ahí y ella no sabe que yo ya sé que Barb le da un trato especial. Nos sentamos en la mesa cerca de la rockola mientras disfrutábamos nuestro postre congelado.

"Chica, ¡qué van a decir tus vecinos cuando descubran que aventaste huevos a sus malditas casas!" Me pregunto y le doy una lamida a mi cono.

"Estoy segura que aquellos que conocen al tío Philip ya saben que yo lo hice; ellos entienden el patrón… la sobrina de Greg viene al pueblo, el Jet negro empieza a causar problemas al día siguiente, la sobrina de Greg va a casa, el Jet negro deja de ser problemático". Ella explica. "Ellos saben que no pueden hacer nada para detenerme, así que ya dejaron de intentarlo".

Nunca lo pensé de esa manera, sobre todo porque ser enviada con abue ES su manera de hacer que pare cualquier cosa mala que esté haciendo. Aunque, ahora que mi compañera del crimen está aquí, ya no es tan malo. Esto de verdad puede funcionar a mi favor, y todo gracias a la chica que odio.

…QUE SOLÍA odiar, de todas formas.

"Nunca supe cuan mala eres realmente en el interior". Digo en voz alta.

Ella ríe disimuladamente. "Ya lo habías dicho antes". Tori me recuerda, y da otra mordida a su aperitivo arcoíris.

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

Ella no tuvo problema explicándolo. Me dice que cuando está con su tío, la atmósfera es simplemente diferente. No hay ningún director o agente alrededor para evaluar sus acciones, no hay padres para desaprobar su comportamiento, no hay hermana diciéndole lo que hace mal. No hay presión de tener que 'agradar', así que se siente más relajada sobre el no tener que preocuparse.

Supongo que salir de Hollywood con la presión de mantener una buena reputación se escabulle cuando viene aquí. Viendo a la Tori real no siendo tan cobarde, pone las cosas en una perspectiva totalmente nueva.

"¿A qué sabe eso, de todas maneras?" Ella comenta, refiriéndose a mi cono de galleta.

Levanto una ceja. "¿Nunca has probado un cono de galleta?"

"En realidad no he comido helado desde la noche del concierto de Ke$ha". Ella admite. "¡El solo pensarlo me enferma!"

Me río por la memoria de esa experiencia.

~Flashback~

"Bueno, ¡vamos genial si quisiéramos ganar un concierto de 'Hakakakkaka'!" Tori gruñe enojada a Andre, aventando la 'k' de sobra al piso.

~Flashforward~

"Toma". Le ofrezco, pasándole mi cono chorreante. "Es realmente bueno de hecho".

Ella agarra la vainilla pegajosa de mis manos y toma un pedazo de uno de los lados. "¡Mmm!" Ella se deleita. "¡Esto es muy dulce!"

"Oye ¡devuélvelo antes de que te lo comas todo!" Gruño jugando.

"¡De ninguna manera! Tú puedes tener el mío, esta mierda es mucho mejor".

Me congelo.

"Tori, ¿acabo de escuchar que _maldijiste_?" Pestañeo asombrada.

Ella se encoge de hombres como si nada. "¿Y?"

Diez minutos después finalmente nos separamos cada una por su lado. Tori a su Jet negro y yo al sucio camino. Todo estaba bien hasta que regrese a casa para encontrarme con una abuela viéndome muy enojada, mi teléfono en su mano.

"Jovencita, ¿dónde has estado las últimas horas?" Ella me regaña duramente.

"¡A-abue!" Tartamudeo con miedo. "Sólo estaba, en la Marina-yo-…"

Me detengo y recuerdo las palabras de antes de Tori… '¿De verdad vas a dejar que tu abuela te diga que hacer?'… Bueno, que abu mejor piense de nuevo si cree que solo me voy a hacer para atrás y dejarla tomar mi teléfono.

Le arrebato el celular de sus dedos frágiles y me voy a mi recámara. Ella tal vez no era completamente incapaz de subir y bajar las escaleras, pero aún así seguro le tomaría un tiempo.

Puede que tal vez tenga unos cinco minutos para empacar mis cosas, encontrar una manera de bajar por el balcón y conseguir que Tori me recoja en la Marina.

Avente un par de las cosas esenciales a mi bolso, sabiendo que no podría llevar mi maleta por el agua. Deje mi teléfono las otras veces porque tenía demasiado miedo de traerlo al lago, pero Tori parece tener un buen agarre en el vehículo, así que me arriesgo a traerlo considerando las circunstancias.

"Hola". Tori contesta finalmente. "¿Así que te metiste en un mega problema con tu abue?"

"Sobre eso…"

Le digo como le arrebate el teléfono y le hable descaradamente a mi abuela, y que enloquecí y he decido escaparme.

"Así que necesito que vengas a recogerme a la Marina y tal vez que me dejes quedarme en tu– "

"Olvídalo". Ella se burla. "Te deje quedarte anoche porque yo era responsable de que hubieras bebido. Esta vez son tus propios errores, además, de todas formas me estoy yendo pronto".

Estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento hostil. "¿Qué? ¿Te vas a casa hoy?"

Ella suspira por el teléfono. "No, Jade. Mi tío y su familia están yendo al bar. Estoy yendo para que ellos me pueden meter y pueda hacer uso de mi credencial falsa":

"Espera, ¿en serio?" Lo pienso, sabiendo ahora que no es de las que siguen las reglas, pero curiosa a su ligero tono sarcástico.

"Sí. En serio. Ahora, debo irme, me están esperando".

"¡Espera, Tori!" Lloro, esperando que no haya colgado aún.

"¿Qué?" Ella responde ásperamente.

"No quiero volver con mi abuela… en serio necesito a donde ir, y tú eres la única que puede ayudarme". Le ruego. "¡Por favor!"

Hay una pausa, y la llamada termina.

… supongo que siempre me puedo sentar en la Marina hasta que cierre.

Me siento yo sola en la maesa, preguntándome que les estará diciendo mi abue a mis padres sobre el incidente. No sé si van a obligarme a quedarme aquí, o quedarme en casa dónde pueden quitarme físicamente mi teléfono y otros electrónicos. Cualquiera de las opciones era bastante cruel, considerando que ya ni siquiera tengo un amigo en este lago.

Lo siguiente que sé es la puerta abriéndose, y Tori entrando por la puerta.

"Estoy buscando a Mika Symons". Ella anuncia mientras se aproxima a mi lugar.

La veo raro, luego veo la licencia de conducir que ondea en la mano.

"…mira, lamento por mandarte a volar antes. Estoy pasando por algo ahora mismo… ¿me perdonas?" Me mira como disculpándose.

Sonrío y le quito la identificación falsa. Ella parecía bastante afectada por la manera en la que me trato, y de verdad necesitaba su ayuda. Su tío suena el claxon desde la entrada, así que nos apresuramos y subimos en la parte de atrás de su gigantesca pick-up.

"Nunca me he subido a la parte de atrás de una de estas". Admito. "¡Es divertido!"

Ella se ríe. "Me da gusto que te estés divirtiendo".

Mi nombre real es Jade West, pero la familia de Tori aquí piensa que mi nombre es Jade Wheeler. Mi nombre falso es Mika Symons; aparentemente tengo 21 años y nací en San-Fran Cisco. Nací el 30 de marzo de 1990.

El nombre de Victoria Vega en su falsa licencia de conducir es Patricia Lance. (El apellido de su tía). Patricia tiene 21 años también, nació el 20 de Diciembre de 1990.

"He querido preguntar…" Empiezo, ya que estaba pensando en eso, de todas formas. "¿Cómo conseguiste hacerme una identificación falsa tan rápido?"

"Su prima solía ir a los bares con nosotros". La tía de Tori, Miriam, me informa. "Luego sus padres se enteraron y le prohibieron visitarnos".

"Sí…" Tori continúa. "Pero ahora tenemos una identificación falsa extra por ahí para que cualquier menor de edad la use, así que funciono bien para nosotras, ¿no?"

Estaba un poco fatigada, a decir verdad. Nunca antes había mentido sobre mi edad. "Aunque, ¿no se darán cuenta de que no tengo veintiuno al verme?"

"Mientras te presentes con una identificación legítima, ellos no te lo pueden prohibir". Otro miembro de la familia de atrás de la camioneta dice. "Sólo asegúrate de saber lo tuyo, porque si te preguntan, quieres estar preparada".

"Sólo apréndete cuál es tu nombre y tu cumpleaños. Oh, y la calle donde vives". Tori le aconseja, examinando la identificación que estoy sosteniendo.

Aún estaba nerviosa al principio, hasta que Tori me explico que lo debería tomar como actuar. Es como interpretar un personaje; mientras tú creas que eres el personaje que estás interpretando, la audiencia (o la persona a la que está tratando de convencer) lo creerá también.

Tenía sentido. Sólo esperemos que los pequeños consejos no terminen metiéndome en un mierda llena de problemas como la última vez que ella intento decirme algo útil.

"¿Identificación, señorita?" La chica pregunta, y Tori le da su credencial a la joven.

Ella la mira escépticamente. "¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?"

"Patricia Lance". Ella dice, tomando su licencia de vuelta.

El policía se la arrebata, luego le pregunta a Tori un par de preguntas. Después de que las contesta correctamente Tori entra, luego un par de personas más para que sea mi turno.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella me mira fijamente, sabiendo que ni Tori ni yo tenemos 21. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Mika Symons". Respondo con confianza.

"… ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?"

Mierda.

Trato de mirar a Tori. ¡La joven nunca le pregunto a Tori cuál era el nombre de su padre! Sin embargo, Tori ya se estaba metiendo, así que no había ayuda de su parte.

"Vas a contestar, ¿o debería llamar a los policías ahora?"

Tengo que pensar… había un par de tías aquí, pero a la única que conocía era a Miriam. Valía la pena intentarlo, supongo.

"Su nombre es Miriam Symons". Digo, manteniendo mi expresión igual de audaz.

No hay respuesta al principio, luego suspira, me da la licencia y quita la cuerda.

¡SÍ!

Me apresuro para alcanzar al grupo. Desde ahora sé que va a ser un infierno de buena semana, juzgando por la emoción que ya hemos tenido. Supuestamente después de las diez P.M. es cuando se 'pone bueno', así que mientras tanto Tori y yo recordamos los buenos tiempos que hemos tenido este año en Hollywood Arts.

"Sí", concuerdo. "Pero esa no estuvo ni cerca de la hilarante vez que el arnés de Trina se rompió a la mitad de tu obra".

Ella se ríe. "Tengo que admitir que fue bastante divertido verla colgar ahí, chocando contra todo".

"Ahora espera un momento…" Uno de los parientes de Tori contempla. "¿Esta chica va a la misma escuela que tú?"

"Síp, Tori y yo somos compañeras de clase allá en Hollywood". Sonrío.

Ella pone sus manos en sus caderas. "¡Bueno, que suerte! ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de eso, eh?"

Sonreímos.

"¡Christa!" Greg grita. "¡Es tu turno!"

Los borrachos odiosos continúan su juego de 'alguna vez', y yo ordeno otro Martini.

"¿Qué hay de aquella vez cuando hicimos que esas chicas de North Ridge cuidaran a tu hermana?" Continúo.

~Flashback~

"Espera, ósea, ¿cómo de nivel Jade?"

"No". Cat aclara. "No tan malas. ¡Pero sí MUY malas!"

~Flashforward~

"Ellas se lo merecían". Tori se ríe. "¡Cuidar a Trina es absolutamente lo peor!"

Continuamos esto hasta que Greg se mete en una pelea con uno de los meseros, y nos sacan. Él sugiere ir a otro bar, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de ser cachada de nuevo.

Aunque, aparentemente estaba siendo una 'aguafiestas'. Greg menciono que él fue lo suficientemente amable para ir a recogerme, así que debería seguir sus reglas, contraponiendo a las de la vida. Claramente él y los otros estaban demasiados borrachos para darse cuenta de que ellos también se meterían en problemas por permitirme entrar sabiendo que soy menor de edad. La única cosa en la que podían seguir pensando era en más alcohol. Finalmente, después de discutir con ellos durante todo el camino en coche, Greg se gira y me deja en la orilla del vecindario.

"¿Qué?" La veo fijo cuando Miriam me jala por la ventana y me coloca sobre las llantas.

"Abajo". Ella manda.

La obedezco y me bajo de la llanta antes de que Greg empiece a conducir de nuevo.

"La casa está probablemente a tres minutos en esa dirección a pie". Otro de los parientes señala. "Si no vas a jugar en equipo, entonces puedes encontrar tu propio camino a casa".

"¡Tío Sal!" Tori dice acusatoriamente.

Greg quita su pie del freno, y era obvio que no iba a haber ninguna discusión al respecto. Rápidamente, Tori salta antes de que ellos avancen.

Ella se fue directo desde el final de la camioneta y en picada al suelo. Sin embargo, parecía bastante fuerte; podía aguantarlo.

"Mala idea…" Ella comenta, sobándose su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Uff, me tomo mucho subirlo, tenía ya la mitad, pero empecé con los trámites para la universidad y el tiempo se paso volando, luego lo acabe y mi internet empezó a colapsar estos últimos días, por fin lo estoy pudiendo subir, pero por lo menos ya llevo más adelantado el capítulo siguiente. **

**Espero que los trámites de la universidad no me atrasen mucho, sobre todo porque en donde quiero estudiar parece que tienen el servicio de transporte público más lento, por lo menos de donde he visitado. **

**En fin, ya casi llegamos a la mitad y pues ya van viendo como está reaccionando Jade a esta nueva amistad con Tori =) Espero que les este gustando, feliz 16.09 a los que son de México.**


	5. Rawr, ¡soy un Vampiro!

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 5: Rawr, ¡soy un Vampiro!<p>

Aún estaba confundida por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Me acababan de decir que caminara hacia una casa que ni conozco en medio de la noche porque me reúso a mentir sobre mi edad. Supongo que el alcohol no estaba ayudando a mi juicio tampoco.

Oh, y Tori estaba aquí. Supongo que ella sabe a dónde va, así que eso es bueno. Le ofrezco mi mano y la ayudo a subir. Cierto, ella estaba aquí por mí…

"Gracias". Ella suspira, más como arrepintiéndose de la decisión que tomo.

"No… gracias a ti". Le respondo agradecida. "Yo… como que estaría perdida sin ti".

"Más bien lo contrario, de hecho. No estarías atrapada en NADA de esto si no fuera porque te convencí de venir en primer lugar".

Ella estaba hablando sobre nosotras lanzando huevos al lago, por supuesto. La miro muy seria por un momento, luego sonrío.

"Sabes, tienes razón. No lo estaría". Comienzo. "…gracias".

Si no fuera por Tori, lo más seguro es que aún estuviera con mi abue haciendo toda clase de quehaceres. En vez de eso, estamos teniendo una aventura. Por una vez estoy feliz de eso.

Ella asiente, sabiendo que soy sincera. "Deberíamos irnos, ¿no?"

Resulto que la casa si estaba a tres minutes en 'esa' dirección a pie… sobre el lago. Ya que ni Tori no yo somos Jesús, llegamos a la conclusión de que tendríamos que caminar RODEANDO el lago, diez minutos en 'esta' dirección, y cinco en la otra. ¿Quién sabe si Greg sabe dónde está? Está tan borracho, puede hasta intentar conducir a través del lago.

Era silencioso al principio. Estoy segura de que la cabeza de Tori le está vibrando del impacto, y todo el tequila que consumió lo estaba empeorando.

Aunque un poco después, ella hablo.

"¿Por qué no quisiste ir al siguiente bar con nosotros, de todos modos?" Fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

"Honestamente, tenía miedo de que me atraparan". Explico.

Nada.

"…ok. Bueno, si era tu primera vez, puedo ver el porqué estabas nerviosa". Ella responde finalmente. "Hm… tu primera vez colándote, ¡y yo ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he hecho esto!" Ella se burla, jugando con la idea. "¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"

Ella parecía encontrarlo bastante divertido, lo cual yo pensé que era grosero. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso Vega?"

"Bueno". Ella empieza riéndose. "Es sólo que, si _yo_ puedo hacerlo, no debería haber ninguna razón por la cual t_ú_ no podrías".

"¿Me estás llamando gallina?" La miro fijamente, comprendiendo lo que está diciendo.

"Oh, no". Ella confirma. "Te estoy llamando una _marica_ **(N/T: Es pussy, en donde yo vivo decimos no seas gay, casi no usamos marica ni puto, es muy vulgar, pero es más usado en el otras partes, se refiere a cobardía, es más retador que ofensivo)**".

"¿Disculpa?" Gruño, luego aprieto mis puños.

Ella sólo resopla. "¿Qué vas a hacer, golpearme?"

No veo por qué no debería. Está completamente negro, y a nadie en este pueblo le agradamos lo suficiente como para preocuparse de si ella está herida o no.

Pero no podría…

"Ves". Se ríe triunfante. "Te lo dije, ¡eres una marica! Ni siquiera puedes golpearme. ¡Te apuesto que si estuviéramos de regreso a Hollywood Arts, ya estaría muerta! ¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Ella me estaba provocando. Dios mío, ella de verdad quiere que la golpee. ¿De verdad estaba tan borracha, o había algo más? ¿Algo más profundo que todo los demás…? Pensaría, pero estaba muy cansada de tratar de imaginarme alguna otra razón por la cual estaba siendo una muy pesada y borracha muy ruidosa.

"Olvídalo". Suspiro. "Bien, soy una marica. ¿Podemos solo irnos a casa, por favor?"

Su actitud cambio igual desde que yo deje a un lado mi hostilidad. Ella simplemente se giro y continúo caminando, y evitamos hablar por el resto del camino.

Esa noche me dormí en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Todos los borrachos de la fiesta de anoche estaban en sus respectivas casas, pero dejaron su tiradero aquí con Greg. Nos tomo horas limpiar el lugar, y el cuarto todavía olía como a ancianos sudorosos y vodka. Estoy acostada ahí, sin sábanas o almohadas en la cama, como por cinco minutos antes de que Tori se deje caer.

"¿Necesitas un trago?" Ella tienta, columpiando una botella de algún tipo de alcohol hacia adelante y atrás.

La miro fijamente. "Es un milagro que todavía te funcione el cerebro".

"¿Quéeeee?" Ella gime. "No es como si bebiera regralermente. ¡Sólo cuando estoy aquí!"

Ella empieza a tambalearse ahora el cuarto, casi tirando la botella en el piso.

"Oye… ¿oye Jade?" Ella dice, después de pincharme en el hombre. "Perdón por… mm… bueno, lo que sea que haya pasado. Como que se me olvido".

Suspiro. "No te preocupes. Fue amable de tu parte el permitirme quedarme, así que,… y supongo que pude haber dicho cosas bastantes groseras también…" Reflexiono, recordando un poco más la situación. "Pero eso ya es pasado, ¿no?"

Ella se tira la mitad sobre mí, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio por sí misma. "Sí".

La pongo de pie de nuevo, y le quito la botella de toxina de su agarre. "Ya no más".

"Luego te la acabas". Ella se encoge de hombros. "Ya estoy mejor, pero tú… jovencita… tu debe cabeza doler".

No sólo estaba arrastrando las palabras, pero ni siquiera podía formar una oración completa.

"Tori, _no_ estás mejor. ¡Si acaso estás peor! Y no vas a estar mejor hasta que estés sobria, y yo tampoco, así que sólo aleja las bebidas, y ve a dormir. ¿Te suena bien?"

Diez minutos después, y ya ibamos por otro cartón de 12.

Ella y yo nos habíamos ido ya al sótano para entonces. Yo yacía en el piso, y Tori estaba de cabeza en una de las sillas.

"Mm… si pudieras… vivir en cualquier planeta, ¿dónde vivirías?" Ella pregunta cuando es su turno. Las preguntas se estaban volviendo más ridículas cada segundo.

"Definitivamente el Sol". Fue mi respuesta, a pesar de que el Sol ni siquiera es un planeta. "¡Piensa cuan brillante y feliz sería ahí! Como, unicornios, y… mm… pajaritos… ¡je je!"

"Sí…" Ella sonríe, mientras cierra los ojos, posiblemente fantaseando sobre cuán maravilloso sería vivir en el Sol.

"Mi turno". Digo. "Si pudieras… ser un animal–"

"¡Jaaade! Ya preguntas eso, como, ¡mil ocho mil veces!" **(N/T: 'Gazillion' no tiene un significado verdadero, solo es como un número imaginario de que fueron muchas veces)** Ella acusa, "pregunta otra cosa–" Mientras columpia sus brazos, se cae para atrás de la silla y aterriza sobre su cabeza. Luego se sienta normal en el piso. "Pregunta algo mejoror".

Ella no parecía lastimada ni nada, pero en este punto apuesto a que todo su cuerpo está dormido. "¡Ok! ¡Ok! Qué tal, si pudieras salir con cualquiera de nuestros profesores, ¿con quién saldrías?"

"¡Iiiiiiuuuuuugh!" Ella chilla. "¿Por qué querría salir con una bola de gente vieja?"

"¡Solo contesta! Es sólo una pregunta". Presiono.

Ella levanta la mirada, como si estuviera pensando. "Mm… supongo que la Srta. Taylor, porque es la maestra más joven en Hollywood Arts".

"¿La Srta. Taylor?" Entrecierro los ojos. "¿Saldrías con ella solo porque es la más cercana a nuestra edad?"

"Bueno… sí".

Su expresión dice '¿Es eso tan malo?'

"¡Pero ella es horrenda! Quiero decir, creo que la Sra. Hill es sólo unos años mayor".

"¡Ella está casada!" Tori discute.

"Sí, ¡pero por lo menos ella no está gorda!" Razono.

"Aunque la Sra. Hill es como, antigua". Ella señala. "¡Y la Srta. Taylor no está gorda, sólo está un poco rellenita!".

Tori se deja caer en el piso y me mira. La veo fijo por unos segundos, antes de que diga. "¿De verdad estamos discutiendo sobre que maestro está más bueno?"

Me detengo. "Al menos ambas está cuerdas. Quiero decir, menciona un maestro hombre en esa escuela que no tenga problema mentales".

"… ¡es mi turno de hacer una pregunta!" Ella dice inmediatamente. "Si pudieras–"

"No. Estoy harta del juego 'si pudieras'. Quiero jugar algo diferente". Hago un puchero.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, y luego lame lo último de su cerveza del borde de la botella. "¿Qué quieres jugar?

No sabía que hacer. Todas esas preguntas, ¡¿cuándo se iba a acabar?! Ella sólo seguía bombardeándome con pregunta tras pregunta, ¡y todo lo que quería hacer era que dejara de hacerme tantas preguntas!

"¿Jade?" Ella se preocupa, picándome con la botella vacía.

Miro en su dirección, luego empiezo a reír sin razón aparente.

Ella sonríe incómodamente. "Eh… mm, ¿qué pasa, de qué nos estamos riendo?"

"¡No sé!" Jadeo, haciéndome bolita y rodando en el piso de la risa.

Tengo un presentimiento de que me estaba mirando, ya sea bastante asombrada o preocupada por mi salud. Ella pasa sus antebrazos bajo mis hombros, y me levanta.

Me he calmado un poco ahora. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Jade. Creo que estás borracha". Dice con una mirada seria en el rostro.

Me derrito en el piso de nuevo, y levanto la mirada hacia ella sonriendo. "¡No seas ridauncula!"

Ella me levanta de nuevo, luego me gira, sosteniéndome firmemente por los hombros, y me mira directo en los ojos con la mirada más seria. "Jade, escúchame. Estás borracha".

Me rio, lo cual de pronto se convierte en un bufido. "Sí, ¡Tú también! Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" Bromeo con ella, juguetonamente pasando mi dedo bajando de su nariz a sus labios.

"Jade, ¡detente!" Ella me mira dijo, empujándome lejos.

"¿Ahora vas a ser Tori malvada, o qué?" Me río, acercándome de nuevo.

Ella cojea para atrás, pero eventualmente choca con la pared, después procedió a deslizarse hacia abajo y esconder su cabeza en sus brazos. "Si no te puedo ver, tú no puedes verme". La chica empieza a cantar.

Me arrodillo a su altura ahora, separo sus brazos. "Oye, Vega". Digo, arrojando sus brazos por atrás de mi cuello. "Pareces tener sueño".

Ella asiente lentamente. "Cárgame hacia arriba". Tori demanda.

"¡Diablos, no!" Tu puedes llevarte a ti misma arriba".

Sin embargo, ella ya tenía sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello. ¿Cómo hizo eso…?

"Entonces cárgame a el sillón allá abajo. Y tráeme unas galletas". La chica chilla. "Mi estómago siente como si estuviera siendo comido por sí mismo".

"Tú no tienes ningunas galletas, Tori". Le recuerdo. "Lo único que tu tío tiene es su casa es cerveza… bueno, SOLÍA tener".

"Aw… ¿qué le paso?" La chica pregunta.

"Creo que nos la tomamos toda".

Ella como que medio se ríe ante eso. "Oh, sí… ¿Jade? Cárgame a mi cama".

Suspiro fuerte. "Eso es dos pisos arriba. No lo voy a hacer".

"¡Pero me duele mi estómago! ¿Me puedes conseguir unas galletas?"

¿…enserio?

"…ok, está bien, te cargare arriba". Me rindo, no estando de humor de continuar esta discusión con ella.

Cerca de seis o doce milenios después, llego a la habitación que acababa de limpiar. La dejo caer en la cama, luego la empujo para hacer espacio para mí.

"Esta no es mi cama". Ella me ve fijo.

"No, tu cama aún es un desastre por todos esos parientes tuyos de la fogata. Limpié este cuarto, así que–"

"¿Lo LIMPIASTE?" Ella pregunta asombrada, mirando alrededor.

La empujo hacia abajo. "Sólo ve a la jodida cama, Vega"

"Ajá… ¿quién es la borracha mala ahora?" Ella se burla, señalándome. "¡Creo que eres tú! ¡Creo que eres tú!"

Alejo sus manos de un manotazo. "No lo soy".

Me recuesto, y trato de ignorarla, cuando pasa uno de sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

La miro. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Entonces ella lo retira, sin decir ni una palabra.

Tomo su brazo enojada y lo pongo de nuevo en su lugar. "¡Déjalo!... está tibio ahí".

Ella se había girado para encararme ahora, y apenas me doy cuenta de que tan cerca esta. "Regrésame mi brazo". Ella bosteza, con no mucha intención de quererlo realmente de regreso.

"¡Nop!" Grito. "Es mío ahora. Reclamo su posesión".

"¡No puedes POSEER mi brazo!" Ella se ríe.

"¡Sí puedo!" Lo acabo de hacer. ¿Y sabes qué más? También voy a tomar tu pierna". Con eso, cruzo mis piernas alrededor de su pierna derecha, atrapándola.

Ella se alejaba retorciéndose en este punto. "Jade ¡no! ¡Necesito esas!"

"Na, no las necesitarás. No es cómo si tuvieras que caminar ni nada".

Ella estaba actuando tan gracioso, como si yo de verdad fuera a tomar sus ligamentos. Pronto empiezo a reclamar su ojos, su oreja, sus huesos.

"Y tu labio". Digo, jalando su labio inferior. "…no, de hecho, quiero ambos".

"Necesito esos para decir palabras". Me recuerda, mirando como si se estuviera aburriendo de este juego.

"¿Pero no sería la vida mejor para todos si no pudieras?" Razono, haciendo círculos en sus labios con la punta de mi dedo.

"¡JADE!"

"¡Relájate! Estoy bromeando".

Ella suspire de alivio.

"Pero aún voy a tomarlos".

Ella entrecierra los ojos. "Nooo…"

Era como un quejido flojo más que el que estuviera preocupada de verdad sobre ello. Creo que se está poniendo dormilona.

"Deberías solo dormirte". Sugiero.

"No esto-"

"Shhh…"

Entonces ella deja de hablar, y solo me mira como si estuviera ligeramente confundida.

"Cierra tus ojos, y ve a dormir". Ordeno, no estando segura de si está funcionando.

Ella suspira, luego cierra sus ojos y posiciona su cabeza abajo contra la almohada.

Empiezo a acariciar su espalda por un rato. Dudo mucho que en verdad esté dormida, porque puedo sentir su pulso extrañamente acelerándose.

"¿Estás dormida?"

No hay respuesta.

Con eso me levanto y regreso al sótano, donde recojo todas las botellas vacías y la tiro en el bote grande de basura. El piso tiene un olor de alcohol, pero estoy bastante segura de que siempre ha estado ahí, a pesar de lo mucho que derramamos.

Cuando regreso a la habitación, Tori ya no estaba en la cama.

"¿…Vega?" Llamo, y escucho risilla en el clóset.

La luz estaba prendida, y estaba ligeramente entrecortada. Lo abro…

"¡Bla!" La chica grita antes de caer de cabeza contra el suelo.

Cuando abro la puerta, ella estaba colgando boca abajo en tubo. Supongo que quería espantarme, pero termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.

"¿Por qué demonios fue eso?" La regaño, mientras la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"¡Soy un vampiro!" Ella se ríe tontamente. "¡Voy a chuparte la sangre Jade!"

Muevo mi cabello y le ofrezco mi cuello. "Adelante entonces".

Lo sabía, por supuesto. Ella _en realidad_ no me iba a morder, especialmente conmigo estando tan dispuesta.

"Rawr". Ella dice, picando la parte de atrás de mi cuello con la punta de sus dedos.

"Gallina". Bufo, luego me siento de nuevo en la cama.

"¡No soy GALLINA! ¡VAMPIRO!" La chica reitera, dejándose caer a lado mío.

La miro. "…sí, no lo creo". Niego con la cabeza.

Ella estaba costada sobre su espalda con sus pies colgando en el borde, estirándose y bostezando. "Bueno, no todos los vampiros muerden gente".

Sonrío. "No me morderías aunque quisieras".

Se sienta, empieza a decir algo, se marea, sostiene su cabeza, LUEGO me dice: "Podría".

Mientras caminábamos a casa, Tori me estaba molestando para ver si tenía las agallas para golpearla. Esta vez, yo estaba en control. Sería la primera vez desde que estábamos en este lago, así que pensé, ¿por qué no molestarla un poco mientras yo estoy en control?

"¡Pruébalo, perra!" Me burlo, hablándole ahora en un tono de juego.

Se sienta. "No lo voy a hacer, ¡porque apuesto que tú _quieres_ que lo haga!"

Lo que sea que eso significara, le sigo la corriente.

"Tienes razón. No quiero que lo hagas". Sonrío.

Su expresión; no tiene precio. Ella parecía tan perdida.

"De hecho, más te vale que no me muerdas Vega, me voy a enojar mucho si me muerdes. ¡Porque eso sería lo ÚLTIMO que quiero!"

"Tu lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario". Dice, sus ojos medio cerrados como si aún estuviera tratando de procesar lo que yo estaba tratando de convencerla, o no convencerla de hacer.

Mi cabello estaba para atrás de un lado, y mi cabeza estaba inclinada dejando un espacio en mi cuello bastante disponible para ella. Tenía mi vista fija en el techo, así que cuando le dio un beso de pico a mi cuello…

"…oh…"

Fue una completa sorpresa.

"… No puedo creer que de verdad hicieras eso". Respondo, mi voz temblorosa mientras me acuesto en la cama.

Ella dijo que sólo había sido un beso en mi cuello, no fue realmente morder. No sé qué punto estaba tratando de probar, pero sabía que ahora ella estaba de nuevo en control.

"… ve a la cama". Ella demanda.

"Yo-"

"Shhh…" Ella advierte, y me doy cuenta que me estaba hacienda lo que yo le había hecho. "Sólo duérmete".

Maldita sea, Vega.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: ¡Listo! Otro capítulo más, ya oficialmente falta menos de la mitad de este fic, aunque aún son otras dos secuelas, espero que les este gustando, gracias a los que dejan review, a los que tienen cuenta les mando un mensaje y les respondo, pero para los que no tienen cuenta donde responderles Muchas Gracias también, este capítulo lo iba subir ayer, pero llegue muy cansada de volver a viajar.**

**El próximo cap está más largo, aunque espero subirlo en 15 días máx.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos y que tengan un buen día. No olviden dejar review con alguna corrección, comentario, queja, felicitación, etc.**


	6. La Isla

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 6: La Isla<p>

Me desperté terriblemente enferma, y vomite como durante la primera hora de mi mañana.

Una vez sacado eso de mi sistema, regreso al cuarto y encuentro a Tori aún dormida. Eran como las cuatro de la mañana.

No sé como se ve tan compuesta; lo más probable es porque ya está acostumbrada al alcohol. Aunque estoy segura de que estará sintiendo ALGO pronto.

"¡Buenos días!" La chica sonríe, estirándose y bostezando mientras se levanta.

Increíble.

"¿Qué? ¿Sin vómito? ¿Sin dolor de cabeza? ¿Nada?"

Ella me mira extrañada. "Oye, ¿por qué me estás levanto como a las… cuatro?"

Suspiro. "Sólo… no me sentía bien, eso es todo".

"Aw". Ella busca en el área a su alrededor, luego levanta una botella medio vacía. "¡Esto te hará sentir mejor!"

Yo la arrojo lejos. "¡No! ¡Eso es lo último que necesito ahorita!"

Alguien tiene que aprender que el alcohol no resuelve todos sus problemas, y ese alguien es Tori.

"Empezando ahora, tú y yo no vamos a tocar una gota de esa cosa por veinticuatro horas, ¿entendido?"

Sus ojos se ensanchan. "¿Qué?" Ella se pone de pie ahora. "Jade, ¡no! ¡Es el único momento en el que puedo beber! Por favor, ¡por favor! ¡No me quites eso!"

Reina del drama.

"Sólo hazlo por mí, hasta el final del día". Razono. "Y si lo logras hasta media noche, entonces te compraré todo el alcohol que quieras. ¿Es un trato?"

Ella contempla. "No, Philip ya tiene todo el alcohol que pudiera querer. Quiero otra cosa".

"Ok…" Arrastro la palabra cruzando mis brazos. "¿Qué es eso?"

Ella aleja la mirada y se sonroja. "Un beso".

Un…

Ella se estaba riendo tontamente hacia sí misma, y sosteniendo sus manos contra su cara como un niño pequeño.

"Ok, entonces. Si logras estar todo el día sin beber, te besaré". Accedo, dudando bastante que sea capaz de aguantar tanto de todas formas.

Considero los riesgos, es cierto que ella no bebe todo el tiempo allá en casa, pero supongo que es sólo porque no lo tiene disponible. Incluso si pasa la mayor parte del día sin beber, siempre la puedo tentar antes de media noche. Es una situación ganar-ganar.

"¡Yei!" Ella se emociona, luego baja las escaleras corriendo. Aún no tengo ni idea de cómo tiene tanta energía después de anoche.

Regreso a la cama, y esta vez duermo hasta las 2.

Un casco aterriza en mi estómago y yo casi vomito.

"Tori, ¡por Dios santo!"

"¡Levántate chica floja, vamos a dar un paseo!"

A pesar de que creo que no tiene ya alcohol en ella, es posible que haya tomado mientras estaba dormida. Aunque, como dije, ella parece bastante sobria ahora, y de regreso a la Tori normal.

Subo en la parte de atrás de la moto acuática y paso mis manos a su alrededor como soporte. Mi casco estaba sueltamente colocado en mi cabeza, y tenía mucha flojera para colocarlo propiamente. No importa; Tori es un maldito tiburón en esta cosa. No estaba preocupada.

"¿Quieres decirme a dónde vamos?" Grito sobre las olas rugientes.

"Marina". Creo que dijo, pero es difícil escuchar con el viento y eso. Luego aprendí que me estaba llevando a la isla en el centro de Diamond Lake; Serena.

Ella acelera hacia la isla, y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Ella frena en el último segundo, y estoy impresionada de su control sobre el Jet negro.

"¡Bienvenida a la Isla Serena!" Ella anuncia, removiendo la protección de su cabeza.

Ella dice que le fue dado el nombre por su entorno sereno y su preciosa vista.

"¿Y por qué me trajiste a dicha isla…?" Pregunto, bajando de un salto de la máquina.

"¡Por qué no hay cerveza aquí!"

¡Eso es lo que ella cree! Yo, siendo inteligente, traje una cantimplora llena de esa cosa.

"Y, siempre he querido explorar este lugar". La chica admite.

"Suena como a mucho trabajo". Suspiro. Pero no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Ella dirigía el camino, tomando una rama larga del piso y usándola como bastón. Brincaba por el camino alegremente, tarareando una de las canciones que Andre escribía y saltaba ocasionalmente.

Recuerdo por qué me molesta tanto…

La sigo detrás, caminando por el sendero hacia el centro de la isla. No era demasiado grande, y había casas de verano de personas en toda la orilla, pero aparentemente no había nada más que bosque en la sección del centro.

"¡Juguemos 'yo veo'!" La chica peculiar sugiere.

"¿Por qué?" Regaño.

Se detiene y se gira. "¿Por qué no?" Pregunta ligeramente molesta.

"¡Por qué el juego es estúpido!" Concluyo.

Se encoge de hombros. "Aw. Bueno, ¿podemos jugar algo más?"

"¡Sí!" Digo en un acento sureño. "¡Todos juguemos el juego de cállate la maldita boca!" Grito, cambiando a mi voz normal el final.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Dice, mirando fijamente en mi dirección.

La ignoro.

Era una de esas caminatas silenciosas. Creí que quería que estuviera sobria, pero la verdad es que sólo es divertida cuando bebe. Es triste. Sé que no debería estar fomentando tal comportamiento, pero no iba a pasar mi tiempo aquí con una Tori alegre, y DEFINITIVAMENTE no iba a regresar con abu.

"¿Quieres un poco de agua?" Le ofrezco, tomando la cantimplora de mi lazo de la correa.

Ella parecía sorprendida; creo que olvido que estaba ahí. Eso o estaba simplemente perdida en el asombro. Me quito el contenedor cuando se lo ofrecí, y abrió la tapa.

Pone su boca en la tapa, luego se aleja. "¡Esto no huele a agua!"

Mierda.

"Bueno, ¿cómo sabes?" ¡Probablemente tomas eso tanto que ya se te hizo costumbre!"

"¡Lo haces sonar como si fuera una alcohólica!" Ella me grita de regreso.

"¡ESO ES PORQUE LO ERES!"

"Oh, sí…" La chica que está en las nubes recuerda. "Pero solo algunas veces…"

Sin esperanza.

"Mira, sólo toma un poco. ¡Sólo un poco! ¡Algo que te haga por lo menos un poco entretenida!". Explico.

"¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti?" Ella dice. "¿Entretenimiento, y alguien que te provee un lugar para quedarte?"

Ella parecía enojada, ¡pero eso no era a lo que me refería! La verdad es, que Tori y yo nos hemos convertido en serio en amigas el último par de días.

"¡N-no!" Tartamudeo. "Eso no es lo que–"

"¿Quieres entretenimiento? Bien. ¡Entonces encuentra tu misma la manera de regresar! ¡Eso te mantendrá ocupada por un rato!" La chica molesta arremete con rabia, y sale corriendo, tirando la cantimplora en el suelo.

"¡Tori!" La llamo, cayendo en la decepción.

Trate de seguirla, pero perdí rápido su rastro.

No debe de ser muy difícil encontrar mi camino para SALIR de la isla… sólo tengo que caminar en una dirección constante hasta que encuentre la orilla del agua. El problema es, que tendría que nadar de regreso, o alcanzar al ferri en una hora.

Lo cual no debería ser difícil tampoco, pero quería encontrar a mi amiga angustiada antes de ir a algún lado. Pensé en buscar por el Jet negro, considerando que ella tendrá que ir allá en algún momento. Sin embargo, en mi camino hacia la orilla, cambie de táctica y pensé que mejor debería buscar el área boscosa.

"¿Vega?" La llamo por décima vez en el día. "Lo siento. Por favor sal".

No tenía sentido. ¡Ni siquiera sé si siga en la isla de todas formas! Todo lo que hice fue burlarme de ella un poco, pero entiendo cómo puede molestarse tanto. Supongo… que podría parecer como si sólo me estuviera aprovechando de ella. Tengo que encontrarla, y aclarar esto.

¿Y qué con ella esta mañana queriendo besarme? Espero que no haya hablado en serio. No sé que trae de pronto esa chica.

Mientras caminada, checaba los árboles y el suelo, buscando ver si la chica dejo rastros o se está escondiendo arriba. Accidentalmente choque contra un arbusto, y tropecé y caí al suelo.

"¡Wow!"

¡Eso de verdad fue torpe!

Pero ahora tenía espinas y aguijones en toda mi ropa… ¡y dolían! ¿Qué extraño tipo de fruta crecía en este lugar, de todos modos? Pequeñas, redondas y rojas bayas. Y ni siquiera como frambuesas. Más como mora azul; pero de la mitad del tamaño… y roja. Esto apesta.

Pensé en comer una… mi estómago estaba vacío y estaba bastante exhausta de caminar tanto. La probabilidad de que me hicieran daño no lo valía, aunque, considerando que podría estar atrapada aquí por el resto del día.

Me tomo un descanso y me siento por un árbol, donde quito los aguijones de mi top. Algunos estaban en el interior, lo que me llevo a tener que sacarme el top para poder quitarlos. Me di cuenta de que mi piel se empezaba a hinchar y poner roja por los aguijones pegajosos, y me pregunto si debería estar preocupada.

Termino de remover los aguijones de mi brasier, pero decido no ponerme el top por el calor que aumentaba. Probablemente se refrescaría cuando empiece a obscurecer, pero mientras tanto, de todas formas no hay nadie aquí.

Buscar en la isla era cansado. Desearía aún tener mi cantimplora. Al menos podría llenarla con agua del lago o algo para evitar que me deshidrate. He ido al Jet negro tres veces, y todas las veces sigue ahí.

"Tal vez tomó el ferri de regreso y me dejo la moto". Suspiro.

Debería regresar, igual probablemente ella ya este allá. No quiero que se preocupe por mí, si es que aún le importa.

"¡Ahí estás!" Escucho, y al principio no veo nada.

Miro alrededor hasta que noto que el sonido no proviene de atrás, sino de arriba. Tori estaba acostaba en una rama, mirándome hacia abajo.

"¡Pensé que te habías ido a casa! ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?" Pregunta, luego empieza a bajar.

"Síp". Contesto cuando alcanza una rama de abajo. "Buscándote".

"Yo pensé que te molestaba". Dice, casi resbalándose en la siguiente.

Jadeo, pero retoma su equilibro.

"…sí, lamento eso". Admito.

Miro hacia arriba a ella, ahora sólo a pocos metros sobre el suelo. Ella me sonría en una manera de aceptación, luego pisa mal y se resbala de verdad.

"¡TORI!" Me asusto y corro a su lugar. Ella estaba adorada de la orilla de su playera, y parecía como si se estuviera ahogando.

"¡Mm! ¡Atorada!" Ella anuncia.

"¡No me digas!" Le digo. "Tori, ¡bájate antes de que te lastimes tu misma!"

Ella manotea por unos segundos antes de que finalmente se deslice fuera de su top y aterrice en el suelo frente a mí.

"Auch". Ella dice. "¡Gracias por atraparme!" La chica lastimada me lanza una mirada.

"Lo siento. Estaba muy ocupada viéndote luchar". Me burlo.

"Sí, pero te apuesto a que lo disfrutaste".

Pronto ella sonríe y se ríe. Al menos ya no estaba molesta conmigo.

"Deberíamos volver al Jet". Recomiendo, y me dirijo hacia la orilla de la isla. Conocía este lugar como la palma de mi mano, después de andar buscando por aquí todo el día.

"De hecho…" Tori empieza, y se detiene. "Como que está en la casa".

La veo con los ojos abiertos. "¿Qué?"

"¡Bueno!" Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa, así que me lleve el Jet, pero no estabas ahí, así que iba a volver a buscarte, pero si tú habías tomado el ferri aquí, pensé que te podría encontrar en el camino de regreso, y también pensé que si hubieras estado e_sperando_ el ferri para que llegara aquí, te podría encontrar cuando te fueras a subir al–"

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que el último ferri se vaya?" Interrumpo. Por lo que sé, podría haberse ido en medio de su larga explicación.

"No lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos… está obscureciendo".

Corremos tan rápido como podemos para llegar a la orilla donde el ferri se detiene, pero cuando llegamos, el bote ni siquiera está en el cable.

Creo que ninguna de las dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que ahora estábamos varadas aquí hasta mañana. Nunca _dijimos_ verbalmente que el ferri no iba a volver por nosotras, pero seguro que lo sabíamos. Sin embargo, no podrías darte cuenta de lo que sabíamos, porque no mostrábamos preocupación alguna.

"¡…podríamos jugar a las escondidas!" Fue la respuesta de Tori ante no alcanzar al bote.

Tori debe de estar muriéndose de hambre, pero creo que ya está acostumbrada para ahora. Yo también estaba bastante hambrienta, pero supongo que si Tori puedo soportarlo, también yo puedo. También me gusta creer que si ignoras algo desaparecerá, pero Tori ya probó que esta teoría es errónea. Estaba pegada a esta perra para siempre. Y como que estaba bien con ello.

"Oye".

No importaba lo que le hubiera hecho en el pasado, no había forma de deshacerme de ella. Nunca. Ni siquiera le importaba que le gritara y le dijera molesta, y que prácticamente admitiera que la use. Ella aún se preocupada por mí, y yo me preocupaba por ella. Quizá no podamos hacer nada más que cuidarnos.

"Oye…"

Ella y yo encontramos una pequeña choza en el centro de la isla; la parte más profunda del bosque, de hecho, y la hicimos un hogar temporal. Incluso encontramos mi cantimplora antes de llegar aquí, considerando que teníamos bastante tiempo para caminar por la isla y jugar cualquier juego que Tori quisiera. Nos detuvimos por una casa al azar en la isla y llenamos nuestras botellas de agua. Tori dijo que la gente que vivía allí no había vuelto en años… así que era seguro entrar. Estoy sorprendida de que el lavabo aún funcione.

"¡Oyeeee!"

"¿Qué?" Gimo y me volteo.

"¿Estás dormida?" Tori pregunta.

La miro fijo no creyendo lo que dice.

"…cierto". Ella suspira. "Bueno, no estuviste respondiendo ni nada, así que sólo creí… no lo sé. Olvídalo".

Con eso ella se arrastra hasta su lugar y se desploma contra un árbol.

"Qué linda". Sonrío. "Pero enserio, deberías irte a dormir. Son como las–" Estiro mi mano hasta mi bolsillo, luego me congelo. "Bueno, si tuviera mi teléfono, podría decirte qué hora es".

"Yo puedo decirte qué hora es". Ella sonríe d lado con orgullo.

"¿Cómo?"

Ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo ahora. La luz de la luna brillando a través de los árboles, punteado con pequeñas frutas con forma de estrella brillando entre las ramas.

"Es bastante sencillo. Sólo piensa en el sol y la luna como las manecillas en un reloj". Ella explica.

Me siento cerca para ver que está señalando, y los tres cuartos de luna que eran visibles desde su posición.

"Cuando el sol se está asomando por el este, son las seis en punto de la mañana. Y cuando alcanza su punto máximo, eso hace que sean las doce en punto de la tarde".

"Ok". Entiendo.

"Así que cuanto atardece, son las 6 P.M." Ella continúa. "Y los espacios en medio son las nueve A.M. y las tres P.M."

"Así que obviamente pasan de las 6…" Comento.

Ella sonríe. "Eres lista. La luna y el sol son opuestos el uno del otro… adivina el resto".

Con eso, ella mira de nuevo hacia el cielo nocturno. Si las 12 P.M. pasan cuando el sol está en su punto máximo, entonces obviamente, ya que la luna está en su punto máximo.

Tengo el más extraño presentimiento de que perdí algo, o, que olvide algo. No sólo eso, pero Tori estaba ahora actuando diferente. Y no diferente de borracha, sino… algo sobre ella.

"…" Ella me mira fugazmente, luego mira hacia otro lado rápidamente. Debe haber algo que estoy olvidando… veamos…

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"¡Necesito esos para decir palabras!".

"¿Pero no sería la vida mejor para todos si no pudieras?"

"¡JADE!"

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

Espera… eso no era. Quizá…

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"¡Soy un vampiro!" Ella se ríe tontamente. "¡Voy a chuparte la sangre Jade!"

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

¿Y qué si Tori de verdad es un vampiro? ¡Y el estar expuesta a la luz de la luna la convierte en murciélago! …no, no. Eso es de locos. Aunque me estaba acercando.

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que el último ferri se vaya?"

"No lo sé. Pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos… está obscureciendo".

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

Demasiado lejos ahora. Tori estaba parada ahora, y empezaba a trepar el árbol en el que antes estaba recargada. Creo que quería conseguir una mejor vista de la luna, tal vez tratando de calcular los minutos exactos, incluso… ¡oh espera! ¡Eso es!

~~~ Flashback ~~~

"Sólo hazlo por mí, hasta el final del día". Razono. "Y si lo logras hasta media noche, entonces te compraré todo el alcohol que quieras. ¿Es un trato?"

Ella contempla. "No, Philip ya tiene todo el alcohol que pudiera querer. Quiero otra cosa".

"Ok…" Arrastro la palabra cruzando mis brazos. "¿Qué es eso?"

~~~ Flashforward ~~~

La miro instantáneamente ante el recuerdo de este evento, y ella aparta la mirada y se sonroja…

"Oye". Digo. "Ven para acá".

Ella lentamente se baja. "No me voy a caer de nuevo". Ella se encoge de hombros, aunque se queja de todas maneras.

"No eso. …Sobre esta mañana". Digo, y espero que ella rellene los espacios en blanco.

"Tenía el presentimiento de que me ibas a preguntar sobre eso…" Ella hace una mueca y baja la mirada.

"Mira, lo entiendo. Estabas borracha, no lo decías en serio, y, si aún quieres que te compre alcohol, ¡entonces lo haré! O si ya no quieres alcohol, puedo conseguirte otra cosa". Me encojo de hombros. "Ya sabes, porque no has bebido en veinticuatro horas. Ganaste la apuesta, obtienes tu recompensa".

"¡Pero ya te _dije_ lo que quería!" Ella discute, pisando fuerte. "Y, ya sé que estabas borracha, hablando de… profesores y esas cosas, y, ya sé que tenías resaca cuando prometiste besarme, pero aún así lo prometiste".

"Tori, no".

"¡Dijiste que lo harías!" Tori dice de golpe. "¡Te escuche! Tu dijiste 'ganaste la apuesta, obtienes tu recompensa'".

"¡Yo no hablo así!" Me defiendo, y siento un extraño dejo de ironía.

Ella sólo sonríe de lado y cruza triunfante los brazos. Suspiro y doy unos pasos en la otra dirección, y aunque ella haya ganado lo último, ella no va a conseguir un beso de mí.

"…así que ese método sólo funciona en mi". Bufa, luego se deja caer contra el árbol. "Imagínate".

Ahora sólo me siento mal.

"Oye, ¡no nada en contra tuyo!" Confieso, y me acerco un paso. "¡Eres una chica hermosa!... si te sirve de consuelo, te escogería por encima de la Srta. Hill".

Deja salir una risa. "Claro. La que dijiste que era gorda y horrenda".

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

Me siento junto a ella, pero ella aparta su rostro. ¿En serio estaba tan molesta por qué no quise besarla?

"… es sólo un beso, sabes. No significa que no me agrades, sólo significa que tengo novio… y eso sería como engañar".

Ella no dice nada y al principio no sé si me está ignorando, o sólo está pensando.

Después de unos minutos… "Juguemos 'si pudieras'". Decide.

"¿Ese no es un juego de tomar?" Pregunto, no estando muy segura de a dónde va con esto,

"Es aún un juego, y no requiere alcohol realmente. Sólo es un poco más ridículo con él. Totalmente no necesario".

La miro nerviosamente. "…ok".

"Yo voy primero". Anuncia, luego inhala. "Jade".

Me encojo cuando dice mi nombre.

"Si pudieras besarme ahora misma sin que Beck se enterara jamás, ¿lo harías?"

¿…lo haría?

Ni siquiera debería preguntármelo, pero aún así aquí estaba yo contemplándolo. Y Tori estaba sentada frente a mí, mirando directo a mis ojos con toda la seriedad, esperando una respuesta.

"… y te prometo que no herirás mis sentimientos no importa cuál sea tu respuesta. Es solo un juego, ¿ok?" Me recuerda.

No sabía si ella de verdad quería esto, o que estaba pasando por su mente. La parte que me daba miedo era; que como que yo quería. El pensamiento de besar a una chica nunca antes se me había pasado tanto por la cabeza. Con ella tan dispuesta, y nadie más alrededor…

"…oh por Dios Vega. Si vamos a hacer esto, tienes que _jurar_ que no le dirás a nadie".

Sin embargo, ella ya estaba sonriendo inmensamente antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar mi oración.

"¿Enserio? ¿Lo dices enserio?" Dice, temblando y riendo de la alegría.

"Primero promételo". Demando

"¡Lo juro!" Dice. "Yo-yo prometo nunca, jamás decirle a alguien sobre esto". Tori asiente.

"…ok". Digo.

Ella por fin se tranquilizo del asombro inicial, y ahora parecía casi un poco nerviosa. No puedo decir que yo no estaba también un poco nerviosa; mi cabeza se sentía un poco mareada, pero eso puede ser por falta de comer.

Tori se acerca rápidamente y toma mis manos. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo con sus ojos medio cerrados, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su cabeza se levanta, y alcanzo a ver un atisbo de lujuria en sus ojos antes de que nuestros labios se toquen e instintivamente cierre mis ojos.

Realmente te cae de golpe cuando te das cuenta de que estás inclinada sin blusa contra un árbol, en medio de una isla, besando a alguien del mismo sexo, quien, por cierto, tampoco trae blusa, exactamente a media noche. No digo que sepa como describir cómo se siente… Pero me gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Lo sé, yo también llegue a pensar que nunca pasaría, pero por fin se besaron, quizá no sea el sueño de alguien besar a alguien que aparentemente no quiere besarte, pero na, igual fue un beso a Jade le gusto, y lo hicieron sobrias, porque no es por juzgar, pero yo personalmente no apoyo el tomar bebidas alcohólicas, pero todos somos libres, y la historia está escrita así, y así me gusto a mí y a muchos. **

**Lo que sigue viene más lento, el próximo es un capítulo corto, seguido de uno de más de 15 páginas, este es de 10 para que tengan una idea y al final un epilogo muy corto y empiezo a publicar la secuela.**

**Espero lo disfruten y dejen sus comentarios, gracias a todos por leer :)**


	7. La Casa Fantasma

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 7: La casa fantasma<p>

Despertar esta mañana fue un sentimiento totalmente diferente. Primero, no tenía resaca, lo cual era muy inusual, pero agradable. Segundo, estaba en exteriores, yaciendo en el suelo en los brazos de Vega. Ella aún estaba dormida según me podía dar cuenta, pero parecía ser pasadas las 6 A.M. Seguro el ferri ya había empezado los viajes de nuevo.

"Despierta". Ordeno, luego la muevo con mi codo.

"¿…eh?" Dice, después de bostezar y estirarse. "Diablos, tengo hambre…"

Me paro, luego la ayudo a levantare. "Entonces vamos con tu tío. Puedo tomar un poco de dinero, podemos ordenar unos nachos en la Marina". Sugiero.

"Oh cierto". Tori aún me está tomando de la mano, pero la deja de ir rápidamente. "Ve adelante".

Me dirijo hacia el anillo exterior de la isla, y pronto estaba en el ferri. Esta vez no había nadie en el aparte del operador, siendo tan temprano. Somos capaces de caminar una distancia corta para llegar a la casa del tío de Tori, y cambiarnos de ropa antes de dirigirnos a la Marina.

He estado fuera todo el día. Me pregunto si mi abuela me ha estado buscando, ¡o hasta la policía! O si mis padres ya venían de camino para acá…

Sin embargo, ni siquiera quiero irme con ellos, incluso si venían con la esperanza de encontrarme. Este lugar era mi refugio seguro, mientras Tori esté aquí, me quedo… nunca creí que me oiría a mi misma decir eso.

Supongo que la bebida merece un poco de crédito, ¡considerando que nos ha metido en todo tipo de embrollos hasta ahora! Sin embargo, es la verdad. Nos hemos acercado más que nunca antes, y podía ver en sus ojos que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto antes de encender el Jet.

Ella no se ha de haber dado cuenta de que me ha estado mirando hasta ahora, porque estaba actuando nerviosa. "¡S-sí! Estoy bien… gracias".

"¿No estás tan acostumbrada a estar sobria, eh?" Sonrío, luego golpeo su hombro.

"Jade, ¡ponte el casco! Vas a abrirte el cráneo".

"Sí, como sea". Suspiro. Tori sobria se preocupa por mi seguridad – imagínense eso. Aunque está bien; ella es una chica dulce.

Me pongo el casco y Tori espera hasta que se escuche el clic antes de antes de apretar el manubrio y arrancar a toda velocidad. ¡Oye, estábamos atrapadas en una maldita isla, por cielo santo! Sí, ¡estamos hambrientas!"

Juro que estaba contemplando ordenar todo en el menú, hasta que recordé que el efectivo es limitado. Sugiero que volvamos a la casa de mi abu y tomar un poco de ahí, pero ella me regaña, diciendo que eso sería robar.

"Lo dice la misma chica que miente sobre su identidad e irrumpe en casas". La provoco.

"¡Sí, pero eso es totalmente diferente!"

"¿Van a comprar algo las dos o no?" Barb pregunta.

Pero así es Barb. Escuchando todo esto sobre robar, irrumpir y beber siendo menores, y sólo preocupándose por las ganancias. Es bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"¿Qué puedo conseguir con un cuarto de dólar dañado?"

"Media canción de la rockola". Barb responde, ligeramente molesta.

Tori mira hacia abajo y bufa de decepción. Barb puede ayudarla de vez en cuando, pero ciertamente no tanto; tendría que haberlo sabido… oh, pero este es todo el dinero que me queda para el fin de semana…

Miro hacia el menú, y rápidamente tomo una decisión, considerando que Barb está impaciente ya.

"Dame dos canastas de nachos, y… oye Vega. ¿Qué quieres de tomar?"

Ella parecía asombrada. "¿Enserio? Jade, no tienes que hacer esto".

"Bien, entonces sólo tráeme una coca de dieta". Me encojo de hombros.

"¡No! Quiero decir, ¡no tienes que comprarme nada! En serio, ¡estoy bien!" Ella insiste.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. "Vamos. ¿Jade sobria no puede ser amable? Deja te digo; te compraré la comida, y tú puedes pagar la música". Propongo, señalando hacia la rockola en la esquina.

"Yo–"

"¡Y no trates de convencerme de otra cosa!" Advierto.

Ella cierra los ojos, inhala. "Coca de dieta está bien". La chica exhala, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Grande de dieta". Le repito a Barb, quien ya estaba llenando el vaso. "Y tal vez una bola de superman también… cono de galleta, por supuesto".

"Mejor te terminas tu comida antes de volver por eso. No quiero helado chorreando por todos lados porque te tomo demasiado tiempo comértelo". Dice, pasándome el refresco.

Pongo el dinero exacto en el mostrador, lo cual ella lo agarra rápidamente y lo examina.

"¡Gracias dulzura! Disfruta tu almuerzo ahora".

Tomo asiento junto a Tori, quien aún estaba contemplando que canción poner.

"La comida está aquí". Anuncio.

Me mira. "Muchas gracias". Responde sinceramente, luego continúa con un intento de concurso de miradas con la lista de canciones.

"¿…muy indecisa?" Deduzco.

"¡Es sólo que en verdad nunca he escuchado sobre alguna de estas canciones antes! Así que, no sé si son buenas". Tori explica.

Echo una mirada a la lista de canciones. "Todas son canciones de ancianos, ¡ninguna es buena!"

"¡Eso es un malentendido común!" Barb discute, caminando hacia la mesa.

Ella apunta a una, para lo cual Tori tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para leer la etiqueta que ya estaba desgastada.

"¿'Dancing Queen'?" Ella lee, y Barb asiente.

"Vamos, dale una oportunidad. Si no te gusta, ¡te daré un rembolso!"

¡Wow! Barb ofreciendo un reembolso por algo, ¡eso es como decir que te va a gustar no importa que!

Tori se encoge de hombros, mete la moneda, y presiona en el número para seleccionar la canción.

Era sorprendente animada, y casi un poco familiar. Aunque no sabía dónde la había escuchado, ¡ni siquiera sonaba como una canción de ancianos!

Cambio la atmósfera de solitario a energético, y lo siguiente que supe es que Tori y yo estábamos bailando alrededor de la habitación con Barb y uno de los chicos de la limpieza, ebrios de felicidad.

Finalmente, la canción termino y decidimos comer nuestro platillo antes de que se enfriara.

"¡Estas son como las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida!" Tori ríe.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡No quiero irme nunca!" Río también, luego le doy una mordida a mis nachos.

En el camino de regreso, noto que mi abue estaba afuera. Ella estaba regando las flores como era usual, y me pregunto si siquiera recuerda que estaba desaparecida. No es mi problema, supongo.

Finalmente regresamos a casa del tío de Tori. Mi astuta amiga insistió en beber unas cuantas, y absolutamente le dije NO. Aunque, claro que cuando ella quiere algo, ella no se detiene hasta que lo consigue.

"Ok, bien". Suspira derrotada. "Sólo beberé una".

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!"

"¡Bueno, no puedes esperar que no beba nada!" Razona.

"Sabes, sólo porque lo tengas al alcance no significa que tú–" Empiezo, pero soy interrumpida cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Ahora mismo estaba cargándose en la esquina del sótano dónde estábamos. Lo checo, y mientras le doy la espalda escucho una lata de cerveza ser abierta. Esa chica…

"¿Quién es?"

"Cat". Respondo, pero ni yo estoy segura de mi respuesta.

"¡Oh! ¡Contéstale!" Tori demanda.

Camina hacia donde estoy y empieza a estirarse para alcanzar mi teléfono, pero lo alejo. "¿Y sin son mis padres llamando desde su teléfono?"

"¿De verdad crees que Cat los dejaría hacer eso?"

No, pero si mis padres inventaron algo… bueno, Cat no dudaría en creer cualquier truco que mis padres pudieran usar para engañarla para dejarlos llegar a mí. A pesar de mis preocupaciones, contesto.

"¿Cat...?" Digo al teléfono, y pauso mortificada.

"¡Jade!" la alegre pelirroja responde del otro lado.

…que bien.

"¡Hey Cat!" Tori dice mientras saluda con la mano al teléfono, a pesar de que Cat no puede verla.

"¿Quién es?"

"¡Es Tori!" Tori responde enojada, y puedo darme cuenta que ya ha pasado por esto antes.

"Oh, ¡hola Tori!" La niña excéntrica responde. "¿Qué hay?"

"¿Por qué llamaste?" Pregunto, antes de que se le olvide.

"Quería saber si me trajiste agua Cítrica".

"¿Agua Cítrica?" Pregunta Tori confundida.

"Oh sí", comienzo a decir en un tono sarcástico. "¿Ves como lo único que tu tiene para beber es cerveza? Bueno, las únicas bebidas en casa de mi abue son estas aguas minerales de limón".

"¡Son tan deliciosas! ¡Jeje!" Cat ríe. "Entonces ¿trajiste algunas contigo a casa?"

¿Por qué Cat asumiría que estoy en casa?

Oh bueno. "Lo siento, pero no puedo".

"Jade aún no está en casa exactamente… o con su abuela". Tori explica generosamente, y aún tengo un ligero miedo de que mis padres puedan estar escuchando todo esto.

"¿Entonces donde esta?"

"¡Está en mi casa!" Tori sonríe y yo me encojo.

Cat jadea. "¡No puede ser! ¡Yo también! ¡Jejeje!"

Tori y yo compartimos la misma expresión de confusión mientras miramos a nuestros alrededores por la molesta pelirroja.

"Mm, ¿enserio?" Pregunto.

"¡Sí! Trina me pidió que viniera a ayudarle con sus quehaceres".

¡Por supuesto! Ahora tiene sentido. Cat piensa que estoy en la casa de Tori en Hollywood. "Cat, estoy en la casa del TÍO de Tori, en 'Diamond Lake'". Explico, ahora segura de que no hay forma de que mis padres estén con ella.

"Oh por Dios, ¿ambas están ahí? ¿Le contaste a Tori sobre la casa fantasma?"

Y aquí vamos. Tori obviamente estaba interesada en este pequeño misterio en curso que Cat trajo a la luz, y ahora tengo que explicárselo a ella. Le digo como Cat y yo solíamos ir al lago cuando éramos más chicas, y Cat como que siguió la explicación desde ahí. Le conto cada pequeño detalle, cuando finalmente me sentí tan ignorada me levante y me fui, con unas pocas latas vacías que Tori se había terminado desde que regresamos. Eso da un total de tres, por cierto.

La sola idea debe de haberle sonado tonta a Tori. Quiero decir, no es como si siquiera yo creyera que hay actividad paranormal en la escalofriante casa enfrente de la de mi abu.

Llego al piso principal, y me doy cuenta que el tío de Tori está en casa. "¿Quién demonios eres tú?" El saluda amablemente.

Pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. Clásico. Bueno, no puedo introducirme a mí misma como West, a menos que quisiera ser echada, así que supongo…

"Mi nombre es Jade Wheeler. Soy amiga de Tori".

"¿Qué en el – Tori está aquí? Bueno, ¿porqué no me está ayudando con los quehaceres?" El hombre borracho pregunta.

¿Enserio?

"No lo sé". Miento, pero aún si le dijera, dudo que pudiera recordarlo suficiente tiempo para hacer algo al respecto de verdad.

Me salgo después de eso y tiro las latas al contenedor de reciclaje. Mientras vuelvo a entrar, Tori está ahora parada frente a mí, a punto de abrir la puerta.

"¡Wow!"

"Oye, ¿dónde has estado?" Pregunta.

"En la maldita luna y regrese gracias a tu aparición espontánea". Digo enojada poniendo mis manos en mis caderas".

"Oh, ¡genial! ¿Cómo estuvo?"

…

"Jade, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nunca sobre la casa fantasma antes?" Ella pregunta directo al grano.

Me encojo de hombros. "No éramos amigas exactamente antes, supongo". Eso, más aparte que nunca creí que estaría interesada.

Ella sonríe de lado, y siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda. "No importa. Ahora sé al respecto, ¡y también sé que vamos a hacer más tarde en la noche!"

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Aquí está el capítulo, lo tuve hace tres días pero como apenas llevo poco del ocho, me espere hasta ayer, pero cuando se llevaron la luz para obra pública y ahora regreso. Gracias a todos los que dejan review y leen y agregan a favoritos y siguen la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad, sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo =( Esta historia se fue más rápido de lo que creí.  
><strong>

**Si alguien de aquí es de México hay un concurso de la CODISE para un cuento LGBT que cierra el 20 de este mes, por si a alguien le interesa.**

**Ya corregí algunos errores de los primeros capítulos, gracias de nuevo y buen día =).**


	8. Lo que pasa en Cassopolis

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>CAP 8: Lo que pasa en Cassopolis…<p>

La miro en shock, e instantáneamente lo desapruebo. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no - ¡Tori! ¡Nosotras NO vamos a ir a esa casa! ¡No!"

"¿Por qué no?" Ella se deja caer, tratando de hacerme sentir culpable de arruinar su diversión.

"¡Porque podríamos de hecho meternos en problemas por eso!" Razono. Irrumpir en casa de mi propia abuela es una cosa, ¿pero una casa abandonada? Estoy casi segura de que eso es ilegal.

"¿Y qué? Como si eso te hubiera detenido antes". Se burla. "Si estuvieras de regreso en Hollywood–"

"¡No me vengas con esa mierda! Tú crees que soy muy diferente aquí… quiero decir, has VISTO la manera en la que has actuado últimamente. ¡Si estuviéramos de regreso en Hollywood, ni siquiera hubieras sugerido eso en primer lugar!" Denuncio astutamente.

Suspira. "Ok. Veo tu punto. Aunque aún estamos yendo".

No hay manera de convencer a esta chica de lo contrario. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es llegar a un acuerdo.

"Bien". Cedo. "Pero solo nos quedaremos máximo un minuto y luego nos vamos. Y no creas que no te dejare ahí sola por tu cuenta, porque–"

Ella instantáneamente aprieta sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y no hubiera podido terminar mi oración aún si hubiera querido. "¡YEI! ¡Eres la mejor!"

"No puedo… respirar…" Logro decir, y me deja ir.

"Entonces, llevaremos el Jet hacia la zona de pesca, y caminaremos hacia la casa de tu abue desde ahí. Llegaremos a la casa para medianoche si nos vamos a las once treinta. ¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante!"

Con eso, Tori se dirige de nuevo al sótano, probablemente dándose cuenta de que dejo mi teléfono prendido.

Esto definitivamente NO va a ser emocionante.

Llegamos a la zona de pesca más tarde esa noche.

"Puedes dejar tu casco aquí sabes". Tori dice. "He dejado el Jet aquí antes cientos de veces; ¡es perfectamente seguro!"

"Bueno, la casa fantasma NO es completamente segura, y quiero tener protección cuando las cosas se empiecen a caer". Respondo.

Pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Por favor! ¡No puede ser tan vieja!"

"Mi abuela creció en ella". Digo. "Y ella es una antigüedad".

Por un segundo ella casi luce como si quisiera traerse también su casco con ella. Se encoge de hombros, y empieza a caminar por el sendero sin mí. Yo sigo quieta, preguntándome si en verdad lo necesito o no.

"¿Vienes?"

Rápidamente pongo el casco en el asiento. "¡Voy!"

No fue una caminata muy larga, y la predicción de Tori respecto al tiempo fue perfecta. La luna estaba en su punto máximo cuando llegamos allá, y las cosas no se podrían poner más escalofriantes que esto.

Ella parecía tan feliz cuando llegamos allá, y yo trate de mantener la calma. Por dentro estaba espantada. Tori se adelantó hacía las escaleras de piedra, y mis piernas estaban temblando demasiado como para moverse.

"Cerrado". Dice, jalando el picaporte ruidosamente.

Sonrío. "¡Ups! Oh bueno, ¡supongo que no podremos entrar! Bueno, mejor regresamos al Jet antes–"

"¿Eso es un sótano **(N/T: En el original dice cellar, pero yo creo se refiere a 'cellar door' de las que están en el piso)**?" Pregunta. Dudo que haya escuchado una palabra de lo que dije.

La última vez que Cat y yo estuvimos aquí, las puertas del sótano se abrieron hasta cierto punto. No lo suficiente como para que alguien cupiera, excepto tal vez bichos y un ratón pequeño. Aunque la última vez que Cat y yo estuvimos aquí fue hace años.

Por supuesto que Tori jalaría la gran puerta de metal que lo bloqueaba, y las cadenas emanarían un sonoro ruido metálico cuando colapsen contra el picaporte.

Pensé que de seguro alguien nos atraparía, pero no tanto como cuando una luz se encendió.

"Pásame esa rama". Ordena, señalando a una rama caída de un árbol en el patio de mi abuela.

La tomo. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Ella fue cuidadosamente inclinando la rama rota entre la cerradura y la apertura con una precisión increíble. "Mira que oxidado está esta cosa vieja. Apuesto que si aplicamos suficiente fuerza, podría…". Empuja la rama a un lado con fuerza. "¡ZAZ!" Y efectivamente, la cerradura se desbloquea y la puerta izquierda se abre.

Tori sonríe triunfante, y miro el interior del sótano obscuro que será mi condena.

"¡Sí! Se regocija, alzando su mano para chocarlas.

Choco mi mano con la de ella sin entusiasmo, y ella también pierde la energía.

"Después de ti". Me estremezco.

Tori se arrastra en la entrada y desciendo por la escalera hacia el sótano mientras yo la seguía. Jalo la puerta para cerrarla antes de llegar al piso, para no atraer más atención a la casa de la que ya tenemos.

"Wow, esté lugar es viejo…" Se asombra, tomando una linterna de su bolsillo.

"¿Cuándo…?" Empiezo, pero no me molesto en preguntar. Ella tiene una, lo cual hace las cosas más seguras. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Subimos por las escaleras, y tenemos que forzar otra puerta para poder llegar al piso principal. Tori lo hace sin dudar.

"¿Tienes miedo de las consecuencias?" Susurro.

"Tengo una identificación falsa". Me recuerda en un volumen normal. "¿Te parece como si me importara?"

Entramos a lo que parecía que era una cocina. Había bichos vivos y muertos en el lavadero, y bichos muertos alrededor de los gabinetes. Tori abre una alacena, y una rata grande sale.

"¡Iugh!" Tori chilla y salta para atrás.

"¡Cállate!" Advierto.

"Jade, ¡hay una familia entera de roedores viviendo aquí!" Ella se asusta, aún mirando a las ratas bebés como si la fueran a morder cuando no estuviera mirando.

"Estoy segura de que hay más de una familia.

Ya no mantiene su actitud serena, y parecía como si fuera a empezar a gritar en cualquier momento. "Ha sido un minuto completo, si no es que más. ¡Vámonos!"

Antes de que pudiera estar de acuerdo, ella ya iba por la mitad de las escaleras, corriendo como una loca para poder salir. Ella sabe que hay una puerta principal, ¿no es así?

Abro la puerta principal y camino hacia las escaleras de piedra. Voy a un lado para ver que la rama que usamos previamente para entrar ahora estaba atorada en el picaporte, manteniendo las puertas cerradas

Eso es… raro.

"¿Tori?"

Ella estaba golpeando en metal pesado, gritando '¡Déjenme salir! ¡Déjenme salir!'

Me río. "Aguanta, cálmate. Sólo…"

Pero mientras jalaba la cosa, no cedía.

"…mm, ¿Tori? Mira, la puerta principal está abierta, sabes. Si quieres salir de esa manera".

No hay respuesta.

"…sí, tu probablemente ya pensaste eso, entonces, y ya vienes para acá ahora".

Veo fijamente la puerta esperando, pero nada sucede. Tori no sale paseando, ni me responde, ni golpea las puertas. Sé que dije que lo haría, pero no podía simplemente dejarla aquí a ella sola.

Vuelvo a entrar a la casa fantasmagórica ahora, y vuelvo a hacer el mismo recorrido de regreso al sótano. No hay señal de Tori por ninguna parte, así que vuelvo al área de la cocina.

"¿Ustedes ratas no sabrán a dónde fue mi amiga, verdad? Pregunto.

Justo entonces, se escucha un portazo por el pasillo.

"¿Tori?" Llamo esperanzada, pero nada. ¿Es posible que ella y yo NO SEAMOS las únicas aquí? …no. ¡Los fantasmas no existen! ¡Eso es – eso es simplemente tonto, eso es lo que es! …

Con cuidado entro a la sala de estar dónde escuche el ruido, pero no hay nada aquí diferente a como estaba antes. Lo que sea que hizo ese sonido probablemente esté más al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras me dirijo a la puerta del frente, otra vez escucho un sonido. Esta vez humano.

"¡Iiiiiiiii!" Un chillido afilado y agudo emana.

Me congelo, y no puedo encontrar el aliento para siquiera llamarla esta vez. Probablemente sea que encontró más ratas. Sí. Tori. Encontró ratas. Y está gritando. Explicación simple.

Esta vez el sonido viene de arriba, así que empiezo a buscar otra puerta o una forma de subir. Estaba obscuro, y Tori fue la única lo suficientemente inteligente para traer una linterna, así que a buscar más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Abro un par de puertas, y mi corazón se acelera cada vez que encuentro una nueva. Estaba esperando zombis o esqueletos mirarme a la cara cuando hecho un vistazo adentro, pero todo lo que había eran más habitaciones, baños y clósets. Pienso en llamarle de nuevo, pero si de verdad había alguien aquí o ALGO más, no quería llamar la atención.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía ser para siempre, veo una escotilla sobre la chimenea. Se abre como una puerta pequeña y deja caer una escalera. Había unos escalones rotos, y otros tenían termitas muertas sobre ellas… pero esta era la única manera de llegar hacia ese grito. No tengo otra elección más que subir y esperar no caerme y abrirme la cabeza.

Uno de los escalones se rompe bajo mi pie, pero recupero el equilibrio antes de caer.

Una vez arriba, hecho un vistazo alrededor. Había una cama, un escritorio de madera medio comido, y algunos libros y plumas polvorientos yaciendo en el piso y el estante.

Golpeo una tabla, que cruje bajo mi pie. Veo algo estremecerse por mi visión periférica y rápidamente me giro para encontrar–

"Tori". Suspiro con un alivio que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz de verla en mi vida.

Ella estaba hecha bolita, y aún parecía un poco agitada. Ella no respondió al principio. Doy un paso más cerca de ella, y se encoge del miedo, enterrando su cabeza más profundo en sus rodillas.

Pobre chica…

"Oye, sólo soy yo". Le confío. "No voy a hacerte daño"-

Ella apunta mi linterna a mí ahora, lo cual temporalmente me ciega.

"¿J-jade?" Confirma.

Asiento, con mi mano bloqueando la luz.

Tori se para y me mira un poco más antes de darse cuenta de que soy yo de verdad. Deja caer la luz, pone sus brazos a mí alrededor, y acomoda su cabeza bajo mi barbilla.

Creo que estaba llorando.

"Jade… quiero irme a casa…" La chica asustada llora.

No sabía qué hacer. Parecía tan asustada. No quería dejarla ir. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo si íbamos a bajar la escalera.

"La puerta del frente está abierta". Le digo. "Sólo sígueme, ¿está bien?"

Ella asiente temblorosa.

Bajamos las escaleras, y le advierto sobre los peldaños rotos. Logramos llegar al piso principal bien.

La llevo al final del pasillo y hacia la puerta principal. Al principio creí que el viento la había cerrado, pero cuando empecé a jalarla, no había manera de que fuera a abrirse.

Miro afuera, y veo una rama contra la puerta. No tenía seguro, pero la rama estaba colocada de manera que la manija no pudiera moverse.

"Esa es la misma rama que usamos para abrir el sótano". Tori se da cuenta, también asomándose afuera.

No puede ser. ¡La que estaba manteniendo cerrada la puerta del sótano! ¿A menos que fuera una diferente? "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" Pregunto.

"Porque mira, ¡ahí está la abolladura de cuando abrí la puerta a la fuerza! ¡Eso significa que la que la del sótano ya no está!"

Presiono mi frente más fuerte contra el grueso cristal para ver que tiene razón. Ya no había nada bloqueando las puertas del sótano, y de hecho estaban meciéndose abiertas.

Antes de que pueda confirmar la suposición de Tori, la veo corriendo hacia las escaleras. Rápidamente tomo su muñeca, y la jalo de regreso.

"¡Jade!" Ella llora. "¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Por favor!"

"¡Tori, no! ¡Es una trampa!" Le respondo mientras ella trata desesperadamente de liberarse de mi agarre.

"¡Vamos a ESTAR atrapadas si no salimos mientras podemos!" Ella discute.

Aprieto su muñeca y la suelto. Sin embargo, ella se queda en su lugar, dándome una oportunidad de explicar mi teoría.

"Odio decir esto, y no quiero alarmarte… pero de verdad parece que algui-go" Corrijo. "Está tratando de mantenernos aquí".

"¿Entonces porque dejar las puertas del sótano abiertas?" Pregunta impacientemente.

"¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué las dejarían abiertas, a menos que ellos supieran que nosotras tendríamos que ir en esa dirección?"

"Entonces estás diciendo…"

"Lo que sea que nos está manteniendo aquí, está tratando de atraernos de nuevo hacia el sótano". Concluyo.

De verdad esperaba estar equivocada, pero ninguna de nosotras iba a arriesgarse.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

No sabía qué hacer. No podíamos volver, aunque no podíamos quedarnos aquí…oh, ¡espera! "…Tengo un plan".

"¿Q-qué es?" Tori tartamudea, llorando otra vez.

"No puedo decirte. Pero confía en mí, ¿ok?"

Ella asiente, y en silencio la guío de regreso a la sala.

Ambas nos congelamos cuando nos damos cuenta que la habitación ahora está llena de murciélagos. Las criaturas nos miraban mientras nosotras las mirábamos, y ruego para que Tori no empiece a gritar de nuevo.

Lentamente, bajamos la escotilla del ático y con cuidado desdoblamos la escalera hasta el piso. Tori empieza a subir primero, una vez que le indico como, y ella sube vacilante. Sigo después de ella, con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento repentino que alerten a las bestias con alas del techo.

Tori llega arriba, y tomo su mano mientras me ayuda a subir.

"Despacio y firme…" Me recuerda.

Irónicamente, mi mano se resbala de la de ella y mi pie cae de nuevo en el último escalón con suficiente presión como para que se rompa. Me resbalo y caigo en el piso, e inmediatamente cientos de murciélagos empiezan a revolotear a mí alrededor, mostrando sus dientes y chillando mientras golpean la habitación.

No podía paralizarme ahora – Trepo por la escalera y azoto la puerta antes que alguno de esos demonio voladores encuentren como entrar.

"Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?" Tori se asusta, no molestándose en cuidar el volumen de su voz ahora.

"Estoy–"

"¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si no fuera por mí, no estaríamos en este embrollo! Lo siento tanto".

Este momento, es difícilmente el adecuado para empezar a preocuparse sobre las consecuencias. Pero no podía decirle eso, ella estaba tan alterada por lo que había hecho.

La tomo en mis brazos y empiezo a acariciar su espalda. "Está bien, sólo cálmate. Saldremos de aquí pronto".

"Gracias por regresar por mí".

Ella estaba apretando la vida fuera de mí, y yo no deseaba permanecer más aquí. La separo y apunto hacia la ventana cerca de la cama.

Al principio no entiende, entonces.

"Oh".

Ella asiente.

Ambas caminamos hacia la abertura, y empezamos a jalar. Es simplemente nuestra suerte que estuviera cerrado, excepto no solo por las maneras tradicionales de cerrar. Este ocupaba una llave.

"Podemos tratar de romperla". Tori sugiere.

Podríamos. Pero, "No". Respondo. "Estamos a salvo aquí, la única entrada está cerrada, y te apuesto de que la llave está escondida en algún lugar de esta habitación. Deberíamos al menos tratar de buscarla antes de causar más daño permanente a esta casa".

Ella no parece como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero llega a un compromiso sólido. "Ok. Pero si empiezo a escuchar ruidos de nuevo, me salgo de aquí a la fuerza".

"No hay objeciones a eso". Estoy de acuerdo, y veo a Tori casi sonreír.

Vemos en los cajones, esquivando los bichos muertos, checamos dentro de los libros, pero no encontramos nada.

Tori se deja caer en la cama derrotada, y suspira fuertemente. "Esta fue mi peor idea en toda mi vida".

…ok, así que supongo que podríamos tomarnos un pequeño descanso. Me siento junto a la chica. "No, no lo fue". Le confío, "Fue emocionante, ¿no? Eso fue lo que dijiste que iba a ser antes de que llegáramos aquí, y yo no llamaría a este viaje 'aburrido'".

Ella sacude la cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan calmada? Esta es como una de tus historias de esas obras que escribes… ¿y no se muere siempre el personaje principal al final?"

"Bueno, no SIEMPRE". Explico. "Pero esta no es una de mis obras, esto es la vida real. Los fantasmas no existen en la vida real".

"Pero las ratas rabiosas sí". Ella discute. "Y los murciélagos demoniacos, y los bichos venenosos, y los vagabundos psicóticos que no te quieren en su casa".

"Sabes, deberías intentar escribir una película de terror alguna vez, ¡serías muy buena en eso!" Bromeo.

Aunque ella ni siquiera se mueve.

"…supongo, que la razón por la que estoy tan calmada, es porque tú estás aquí". Admito, y finalmente me mira.

"¿E-enserio?"

Sonrío, y coloco mi brazo libre sobre su hombro. "Sí, enserio".

"¿Es porque estoy tan asustada, y tú solo actúas de esta manera para vitar que grite y haga que nos maten a las dos?" Ella supone.

No completamente… aunque, ni siquiera es la mitad de la verdad.

"Es porque sé que contigo no hay forma de que nos atrapen. Tú puedes fácilmente usar tu astucia para librarte de los problemas en los que te metes, te he visto hacerlo antes. INCONTABLES veces".

Ella deja caer su cabeza contra mi hombro y empieza a sollozar. "No puedo".

"Sí puedes". Insisto. "Y vas a hacerlo, porque nuestras vidas dependen de ello".

No quería presionarla más, pero tenía que. Es en ese momento en el que ella y yo en verdad empezamos a progresar, y prefiero terminar con esto antes de que terminemos como los bichos en la esquina.

Ella estuvo en silencio por un rato, antes de decir de pronto. "¡No quiero pasar mis últimas horas viva buscando una llave!"

"Bueno, lo lamento, pero no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí". Señalo.

Ella tenía sus brazos abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras se jalaba ligeramente el cabello, "podemos hablar. Sabes, sobre los buenos tiempos".

"¿Cómo qué?" Le pregunto, tomando asiento de nuevo junto a ella.

"Como nuestros amigos en Hollywood Arts. Los extraño. Cat, Andre, ¡incluso a Robbie y Rex! Y Sikowitz".

"¡Hablando de vagabundo psicóticos!"

Ella finalmente se ríe. Una risa corta, pero fue suficiente. "Él nos haría hacer escenas ridículas, y hablar de forma divertida, y beber leche de coco, y–"

"Hacernos crear una escena usando las letras del abecedario".

"Recuerdo ese día…" Tori recuerda. "Sí, ese fue mi primer día en Hollywood Arts".

"¿Te acuerdas de cuando te tire el café en la cabeza?" Recuerdo.

Ella sonríe y asiente.

"Tú usaste tu astucia para salirte con la tuya también".

Me estaba refiriendo a ella besando a Beck, y ella lo sabía también.

"Oh. Mm… Sí".

"Oye, no te preocupes. Estamos a mano, ¿no? Me parece bastante justo a mí. Tu obtuviste cabello con café, y yo verte besar a mi novio".

"Y ahora yo estoy atrapada en una casa embrujada y tú no tienes café".

"¡Correcto! ¡Porque ese es el problema aquí!" Regreso la broma.

Ambas nos perdemos en los recuerdos de esos tiempos, y permanecemos calladas por un momento.

"…oye, lamento lo que hice para vengarme en ese entonces. Nunca creí que en verdad fueras a ser amable conmigo. Ni siquiera creí que seríamos amigas". Tori recuerda en voz alta.

"Ni te preocupes. Yo fui peor contigo de todas maneras. ¡Diablos! ¡Yo probablemente merezca estar encerrada en una casa fantasma después de la mierda que te he hecho pasar!"

"¡No, no es cierto!" Ella protesta. "¡Trataste de convencerme de no hacerlo, pero fui muy testaruda!"

"Aunque aquí estamos ahora, así que no importa. Tenemos que dejar de enfocarnos en el pasado y empezar a pensar en el aquí y ahora".

"Entonces estás diciendo que quieres que muera buscando algo que nunca vamos a encontrar, y probablemente no exista".

"¡Hey! Tú dijiste que nuca pensaste que podríamos ser amigas, y lo logramos. La llave es tan real como nuestra amistad, y no me importa lo que tengamos que hacer, donde tengamos que buscar – ¡vamos a encontrarla!"

"…Creo que tienes razón. Tengo que dejar de quejarme, tragármelo, y empezar a hacer de verdad algo para variar".

¡Finalmente! ¡Por fin la estaba convenciendo!

"Checamos todos los libros, todas las repisas, todas la esquinas… ¿Dónde no hemos buscado aún?"

Hay una viga que atraviesa el techo y parece como si algo pequeño pudiera estar escondido, y podríamos intentar levantar el colchón. Y checar las sábanas.

Primero ponemos la cama aparte, pero todo lo que encontramos son roedores muertos y polvo. Soy capaz de cargar a Tori en mis hombros, y ella se agarra de las vigas para apoyarse.

"¿Ves algo?" Digo.

"Sólo polvo. Unos cuantos insectos. Y un par de astillas". Suspira. "Nada".

Se deja caer y la sostengo brevemente como soporte.

"Simplemente no está aquí. Te apuesto a que está en el fondo del lago, y no hay nada que podamos hacer para abrir esta maldita ventana".

Técnicamente, no puede estar en medio del lago, ese lugar estaba ocupado por una isla, y dudo que nuestra llave perdida esté ahí. Aún así, siempre hay una oportunidad de que un niño pequeño la haya tomado, y pensará que sería divertido tirarla al agua. ¿Era posible que Tori tuviera razón? ¿Estaba la llave enterrada bajo capas y capas de arena que era imposible conseguirla antes de morir?

Tori se sentó contra un lado de la cama, ya que destruimos la única parte cómoda. Ella estaba temblando, así que me acurruque contra ella buscando calidez. Ella estaba claramente inquieta, así que empecé a decir de nuevo los buenos tiempos. Los más reciente, en todo caso.

"¿Te acuerda de aquella vez que cantamos en el karaoke en la fogata de tu tío?"

"Estábamos las dos totalmente desafinadas". Ella se ríe quedito.

"Tú, jugando con las palabras, ¡aún es momentos así!" **(N/T: ****Es por la frase anterior en inglés es**** '****We were totally off key then two' Two=too)**

Deja caer su cabeza contra la mía. "¿Te acuerda de aquella vez que arrojamos huevos a las casa de todos en el Jet negro?"

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que saltamos de la parte de atrás de la camioneta de mi tío?"

"Él esperaba que camináramos sobre el agua. Cielos, ¡ese tipo está loco!"

"¿Te acuerdas de la vez que nos quedamos varadas en esa isla?" Continuo.

"¡Creo que eso fue ayer!" Tori corrige.

"En ese caso, ¿te acuerdas de ayer?" Me burlo.

"¿Te acuerdas la vez que dijiste que tenías agua, pero en realidad sólo tratabas de hacerme beber porque en realidad no querías besarme?"

"¡Oh, no seas así!" La regaño. "¡Nunca dije que NO quería besarte!"

"Cierto, dijiste que te aburría". Ella suspira. "Mi error".

"… tú no me aburres. Mira esto – ¡mira a lo que sea que somos! Si alguna vez, alguna, dices que eres aburrida de nuevo, ¡me voy a volver loca!"

Ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que es verdad. "Incluso, a pesar de todo eso. Todas 'esas veces' te quedaste conmigo". Ella empieza de nuevo. "No me dejaste en la isla, y no me dejaste en la casa fantasma. Volviste y me buscaste. No lo entiendo".

"Somos amigas ahora, sabes. Y los amigos se aseguran de que sus amigos no se queden varados en islas, o, no lo sé, tener que pasar un fin de semana aburrido en casa de su abue".

Ella no respondió.

"A pesar de lo que ha pasado, esto ha sido lo mayor diversión que he tenido en el lago. Si no hubieras estado aquí, nunca hubiéramos pasado esos buenos momentos en primer lugar. Estoy agradecida por eso".

"…sí, supongo que yo también lo estoy". Admite, y hundo mi cabeza más en su hombro.

Tori no es la misma chica que recuerdo de Hollywood Arts. Ella no es solo una mocosa perfecta que no mataría ni a una mosca que tiene que ser amada por todos. Esa gente, esa gente falsa, me vuelve loca. Pero Tori era real; ella no era un fantasma ni nada por el estilo, ella era una persona justo aquí y justo ahora con dimensiones y un significado y un propósito. La podía sostener, interactuar con ella, y ella podía entenderme, y el hecho de que yo también soy real. Finalmente, nos entendemos la una a la otra. Finalmente.

Por cualquier razón, en todo lo que podía pensar era en ese helado. Antes de venir aquí, Tori y yo dejamos la Marina, y yo olvide por completo que lo había ordenado en primer lugar. No fue hasta ahora que recuerdo que le pague a Barb por uno, y me lo debía. Como lo que paso en la isla.

Sí, paso ahí también. Tori me había pedido que la besara, y se me olvido por completo. Una importante y vital información, que pudo habernos ahorrarnos a ambas varios problemas si solo me hubiera acordado.

"Sabes que no estaba tratando de librarme para no besarte, ¿verdad?" Explico de pronto. "De verdad se me olvido todo eso hasta que mencionaste ese truco sobre la luna y el sol, y cuando me acorde, estaba como que agradecida de que no hubieras bebido".

Estaba siendo sincera, pero no sé si ella me creyó. "Oh, no. Jade, no".

"¡Lo digo enserio! No seas modesta, quiero decir, eres una chica hermosa. ¿Quién no querría besarte?"

Su rostro estaba sonrojado ahora y ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo, lo que me hacía feliz.

"…creo que como que… te quiero besar de nuevo… de hecho". Admito en voz baja.

"Creo que de verdad, de verdad me gustaría eso".

Al principio ninguna de nosotras se movió. Sin embargo, quería esto de ella. Si iba a morir, iba a morir feliz. Lentamente levanto mi cabeza y ella se gira hacia mí. Antes de que cambie de opinión, presiono mis labios con los de ella y los sello en un beso profundo.

Tuve la misma sensación de cuando estuvimos en la isla, cuando nos besamos por primera vez. Chispas saltaban de mi cuerpo, y sentí la felicidad más intensa incrementando cada minuto que pasaba. Chupe su labio inferior, cada vez ansiando más su suculenta tez antes de que se alejara y ambas jadeáramos por aire.

"Lo juro por Dios, Tori Vega, si alguna vez logramos salir vivas de esta casa nunca, jamás seré malvada contigo de nuevo". Declaro, luego ella me toma en un abrazo.

Me aferro fuertemente a ella.

Aún los únicos pensamientos en mi mente en este momento son del maldito cono de nieve. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía de pronto como si hubiera algo que estaba olvidando? ¿Algo perdido, equivocado, fuera de lugar? Tal vez es sólo la falsa esperanza de que esté fuera de aquí para algún día conseguir ese helado.

"Sabes, yo tampoco me aburrí ni un segundo". Tori admite. "Cuando estoy contigo, es imposible aburrirse".

"¡Sí! ¡SABÍA que olvidaba algo!

En ese momento, sin mucha explicación, me dirijo a la tabla floja del piso que pise antes y la jalo. Debajo, había polvo, insectos y –

"¡La llave!" Tori se emociona, también notando el brilloso objeto bajo los paneles. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba–?"

"Te digo después. Vamos por el helado". Sonrío. "Sólo salgamos de este lugar".

"¡No discuto con eso!" Ella cede.

La llave encajaba perfectamente, gracias a Dios algo finalmente nos salía bien. Abrimos la ventana con cuidado hacia un lado, y la cerramos al salir. Tori baja fácilmente por el techo, y yo solo la sigo hasta que estamos seguras en el suelo.

"¡Lo logramos!" Se emociona, brincando arriba y abajo. "Jade, ¡estamos vivas!"

Sin embargo, hubo un crujido en la casa, y ambas notamos una puerta moverse en el patio.

"Mm, ¿crees que nos podemos quedar con tu abue por el resto de la noche?" La ahora-tímida chica pregunta. "Como que no estoy cómoda caminando todo el camino de regreso a–"

"No digas más. Podemos meternos por la cochera".

Estábamos acostadas en mi cama, enrolladas en las sábanas, acurrucándonos la una con la otra y cómodas en una cama de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo; a salvo, seguras, calientes, y no olía a licor o a los primos de Tori.

Aun así ninguna de las dos podía dormirse de verdad. No creo que estuviera aún asustada por la horrible experiencia de la casa fantasma, pero mi mente estaba simplemente tan preocupada. De verdad, enserio es importante prestar atención a esos pequeños detalles. Quedándome dormida, ¡me perdería de tanto! Y puede que hasta se me olvide lo de mi nieve acabada la noche, o algo más que necesite en el futuro. En serio necesito aprender una lección o dos de Tori; aunque esa chica loca puede ser tan despreocupada a veces.

"¿Ya te dormiste?" Tori susurra, codeándome en el hombro.

"Nop. Tú tampoco, ¿eh?"

Ella asiente y bosteza. "Aunque ya casi. Hoy me agoto enserio. Te apuesto a que recordaremos esto por el resto de nuestras vidas".

Sí. Si algo es realmente importante, probablemente lo recordare eventualmente. Si no, entonces supongo que no importa. Las cosas salieron geniales después de todo, y no cambiaría ni un detalle de estas vacaciones.

"Estoy tan feliz de que ambas tengamos parientes en este lago". Tori dice, antes de que ambas nos quedemos dormidas por la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Por fin, el capítulo de la casa fantasma, en lo personal debe ser mi segundo capítulo favorito de la historia, me gusta mucho como está escrito, espero que lo disfruten también, la próxima semana o a finales de esta estaré subiendo el epílogo y la secuela.**

**Que tengan buen día y no olviden dejar review de lo que opinan o algún error, como en el capítulo 5 había como 20 errores, así que si ven uno, para poder corregirlo, se los agradezco mucho.**


	9. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Lakefic' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

Eventualmente mis padres vinieron a recogerme, después de que ese chucho de mi abu descubriera que estaba en casa. No sé a dónde se fue Tori, pero ya se había ido para cuando yo me desperté. Temí que hubiera sido robada o herida, hasta que llegue a casa y recibí un correo de ella, diciendo que deje mi teléfono en casa de su tío, y que ella me lo daría la próxima vez que nos viéramos. Después de eso estuve dos días sin ver u oír de ella, y las cosas simplemente se sentían diferentes. Estaba solitario sin Tori a mi lado cada segundo de cada día, y odiaba absolutamente el sentimiento.

Beck vino a visitarme el domingo antes de entrar a la escuela. Tori y yo prometimos que jamás le diríamos a nadie sobre lo que paso en Cassopolis, pero de verdad quería decírselo todo a Beck. No porque me sintiera culpable, sino porque quería que supiera que tenía sentimientos por Tori. Quería que aceptara eso, y me aceptara a mí, y entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, lo prometí, y no tenía opción más que seguir la corriente y pretender que él era el único amor de mi vida.

En la escuela, no vi a Tori hasta la hora del almuerzo. Fue muy difícil, ya que quería esperar por ella en su casillero o aparecerme en su salón de clases. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sólo porque prometí que no revelaría nada de lo que ha pasado, pero también prometí que sería amable con ella. ¿Cómo respondería si la gente me empezara a preguntar por qué de pronto soy amable con Tori? Simplemente no confío en mi misma para responder sin decir algo que no debería.

Así que en el almuerzo ella me dio mi teléfono, y eso fue todo. Fue la primera vez que vi su hermoso rostro en más de 48 horas, y no podemos ni siquiera hablarnos. Aunque, después de todo, no hay mucho que decir. Asumo que debe estar harta de mí, después de todo ese tiempo, y necesitaba un descanso. Sin embargo, sabía que no era verdad, porque simplemente podía darme cuenta por la manera en la que caminaba, y la manera en la que me miraba, que ella me había extrañado todo este tiempo. Así de bien la conozco – puedo analizar cada movimiento que hace. Podía decirte un minuto a minuto de lo que le ha pasado la última hora, simplemente por el tono en su voz, y el pestañear en sus ojos.

Tori actuaba feliz cuando me paso mi teléfono, pero la emoción era mucho más complicada, enmascarada y confusa que solo 'feliz'.

"¿…entonces, cómo fueron las vacaciones de todos?" Cat pregunta una vez que todos se sientan en la mesa.

"¡Las mías fueron bastantes buenas!" Andre anuncia.

"Mm, pudieron haber estado mejor". Beck se encoje de hombres. "Problemas familiares, ya saben".

"Me divertí". Robbie contesta. "¿Qué hay de ti Cat?"

"¡Mis vacaciones fueron geniales!" Ella chilla. "¿Tú y Tori se divirtieron en el lago, Jade?"

Toda la atención estaba ahora centrada en nosotras.

"…Bueno, ya sabes". Tori se encoge de hombros. "El mismo lago aburrido, igual a lo usual".

"Por cierto, te traje un poco de esa agua cítrica". Digo, le paso una botella a la pelirroja hiperactiva.

"¡Yei! ¡Ese es mi favorito!"

Después de pasárselo, sabía que se callaría. Tori medio sonríe hacia mí instantáneamente comprendiendo mi plan, mientras todos los demás aún se estaban preguntando porque ella y yo estábamos en el mismo lago para empezar.

Es mejor que simplemente dejemos Cassopolis en el pasado, y concentrarnos en aquí por ahora. Tori actúo de la misma manera en la que era antes, pero cada vez que cerrábamos los ojos, sabía que ambas pensábamos lo mismo. No podemos esperar a volver el próximo año. Después de todo…

¡Barb aún me debe mi maldito cono de helado!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el fanfic! Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, de verdad me llevaron a terminar la historia. Si no hubiera sido por sus reviews positivos. Probablemente hubiera parado en el capítulo cuatro. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, estoy planeando en hacer un segundo. Mantengan un ojo en la segunda parte de la serie 'Cassopolis Diamonds', la cual postearé probablemente una vez que ya lleve varios capítulos terminados. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**-Mel**

* * *

><p><strong>NT: Pues, ya la autora puso lo importante que fueron los reviews, para que no olviden dejar :P y también ya leyeron lo de la continuación. Sólo que como ya está terminada, yo lo postearé hoy, así que cuando terminen de leer esto, vayan a la continuación. **

**Gracias por todo, a todos, en serio, de verdad, tal vez el final no será el esperado por varios, porque no termina con una relación establecida, pero así está escrito y funciona bastante bien para la continuación, en la que ya no esperaremos tanto por momentos románticos, gracias de nuevo y que tengan buen día.**


End file.
